The Legend's Of UZUCHIGA
by Narutothedevil.dnd
Summary: The second generation of SANNIN has born. Watch them as they struggle and strive to achieve the greatness and awesomeness of previous SANNIN. Will they make any difference. Well you have to watch yourself. Rinnegan Naruto (Sharingan, Mokuton and Chakra chain) NaruXHarem
1. Chapter 1

**The Legends Of UZUCHIGA**

_ Hi friends this is presenting my first fanfic. So read it give it a try and your honest opinion. Constructive criticism is allowed heck even you can flame me, praises and reviews are mostly welcome but be honest._

_ The second generation of SANIN have as they strive to achieve the gtreatness and awesomeness of the previous SANIN. Will they succeed. Will they make any difference. Well you _

_have to for yourself._

"_HUMAN TALKING"_

_'HUMAN THOUGHT'_

"_**BIJU OR GOD TALKING"**_

_**'BIJU OR GOD THOGHTS'**_

"**SUMMONING TALKING"**

**'SUMMONING THOUGHTS'**

**JUTSU**

_**TIME SKIP**_

**Disclaimer****:-** I do not own NARUTO in any dont sue me

Sorry for ripostion it

_**SHUNYA**__**: THE NEW BEGINNING**_

Carnage... Death... Destruction... Annihilation... were the the things in the air. Earth had just became the devils playground. If you ask asking who is the cause of such calamity. The answer is the Great beast know as the _**"JUUBI"**_. It was made of pure evil and demonic chakra. Chaos was like IT'S middle name. It didint have a mind. It only knows destruction, death...

All the creatures of earth were at its mercy. Mo one had the power to stand against IT. The only thing left was pray to "ALMIGHTY GOD" for either a quick death or to help them. Was there any hope left...

Yes there was. Lord _**KRISHNA**_ in _BHAGVAT GEETA said:_

_**यदा यदा हि धर्मस्य ग्लानिर्भवति भारत ।**__**  
**__**अभ्युत्थानमधर्मस्य तदात्मानं सृजाम्यहम् **__**(1)**_

_**YADA YADA HI DHARMASYA GLANIRBHAVATI BHARATA **_

_**ABHYUTTANAM ADHARMASYA TADAATMANAAM SRUJAMYAHAM. **_

It means "whenever or wherever unrighteous and unholy will attack on the religion or Humanity the ALMIGHTY GOD or part of him will be take birth as a demigod to uproot the evil once again from the face of the earth."

A small group has survived. They were nothing more than 50 people. There distinguish features where bright red hair and violet eyes this were the Uzumakis. Though they were power house but cannot stand against IT. The leader of the group was a man of nobility. He stood 6 feet 4. very muscular body that would scream 'dont mess with me'. He has fiery and wild red hair which were up-to his waist length Beside him was his wife. Beautiful and well braided red hair which were upto here ankle. A very pretty circular face dripping the real meaning of true DIVINE beauty. She was five month pregnant.

This man was Samnosuke Uzumaki and His wife was Kimiko Uzumaki. It was night time time everyone were asleep only for few were up for guarding Suddenly there was a bright light in the sky. All the guards fell asleep. A brilliant green mist started condensing itself and was completely

absorbed in Kimiko's womb. May be there was a hope left.

Morning Time

In the tent

Samnosuke woke up finding his wife's head on his chest. He slowly woke her up.

"wake up honey, its morning time" Samnosuke said to his wife

"good morning Koi" she replied while waking up.

"did you sleep well honey" He asked her.

"yeah, just felling little weird in the stomach" she responded

"is every thing all right honey?" he worriedly asked her

"Hai, i feel like our baby is getting stronger" she answered

"Of course he will get stronger he is a **UZUMAKI **and MY child" he replied with semi cocky and semi proud grin.

Samnosuke took a great pride being a UZUMAKI. Uzumaki were there the greatest warrior

after the untimely extinsion of the PANDVAS clan. But little did he know-ed the this kid will for the greater of the Humanity.

_**4 months 9 days later**_

Kimiko has just entered in to labor. They took her to the main tent. She was in great pain. Samnosuke was out side the tent worrying for his beloved wife. Her screams were like hot iron penetrated in his heart for him. Then there was silence absolute silence which was followed by crying of a child. A nurse came out.

"Congratulation Samnosuke-sama you wife gave birth to a healthy boy" the nurse declared

in response Samnosuke took his Necklace of pearls and gave it to the nurse as reward for good news. He entered the tent. His wife was on the bed with a white bundle. He approached her and took the bundle in his arm. He took a look at his baby boy and what he saw were unique eyes rather than violet like all uzumakis his eyes were metallic purple with three concentric rings in each

eye with a with light purple irides and sclerae. May his child was born for greater good. The boy was named as Ryuu Uzumaki.

_**10 days later**_

May be the path of greatness begins with pain and loneliness. The JUUBI once again struck.

It rained horror on the uzumakis. It killed every one. But somehow the parents were able to save there child by hiding him in the forest. Later he was found by toads who took care of him.

_**18 years later**_

As his growth was taking place he was understanding his true purpose. Every night a lady would come in his dreams to show his path of life. He was taught the concept of Chakra, all the five

elements, ying-yang part of the nature. He mastered it every thing like sponge in water. Now it was the right time to strike down the beast. He prepared for the war.

_**In the JUUBI'S den**_

Ryuu got there and challenged the beast. The battle was fearsome like none other seen on the face of the earth. But some how he was able to the beast. With the great power of the fuinjutsu. He was able to seal it inside himself thus making him the first Jhinchiruuki. But before the beast was fully absorbed in his body a feminine voice echoed "thank you"

Later this man was known as "RIKUDOU SENNIN" or SAGE OF THE SIX PATH

Once again humanity flourished. Later sage married a beautiful woman who gave birth to three child two boys and a girl. The boys took after there mothers gene while the girl was daddys girl.

The sage knew he cannot fully control the beast within himself so did the neaxt best thing while using his ying-yang release he used _**Banbutsu Sōzō (**__**Creation of All Things**__** (**_**万物創造**_**,)) **_to divide the ten tails into nine different parts later known as the bijus.

The Sage was on his death bed and it was time to choose heir. He asked his son how true peace can achieved. The elders sons answere was power will younger once was love. So the younger was chosen as the heir which was not well taken by the elder one. The elder got the power of his father eye will younger got power of the body.

A war has begun between the brothers. Later the elder took the name Uchiha while the younger took Senju. While the girl married another uzumaki (2).

_**A Millennial Later**_

Evilness and monstrosity was once again looming on the humanity. In an unknown location two person were standing. One was very old seem to be like hundred year old while other was in late teens.

The old man was none other than Madara Uchiha, Co-founder of Konoha while the other Obito Uchiha considered as KIA during thir great war.

The old man spoke "my time has come, I must departure now. You know what to do."

With a grunt Obito replied "i know what my duty is."

The old man's body became dust and air.

'I will revive the Juubi and bring the true peace' thought the young man.

_**Some time later**_

Konoha had won the third Ninja war. While the hero of the war Minato Namikaze the last of the Namikaze clan was officed as the Fourth Hokage of Konaha. You see Namikaze were one the richest clan specialized in seal less jutsu, Space-time, little bit of Fuin jutsu and successful in business As he was the last member every thing belonged to him. But his heart belong to a red haired beauty Known as Kushina Uzumaki.

Like the Namikazes, Uzumaki were also on the verge of extinction. Though this Uzumakis were little diluted in genes were also very fearsome warrior. They were feared for there _**Fuin jutsu.**_ This fear of them was the cause of there Destruction during second Ninja war. This was believed by every one. But the reason was something else. The Third Mizukage was none other than Madara Uchiha. He was aware of the fact that Uzumaki could become thorn in his throne of his 'True peace'. As a Mizukage he allied with the Rock village and Cloud village and attacked the Whirlpool village which resulted in massacre of the Uzumakis.

Minato proposed Kushina for marriage which she agreed readily and Marriage was to be performed on top of Hokage tower.

"I now pronouns you Husband and Wife. You may Kiss the bride" the professor announced

With this announcement they (MxK) went for there private celebration. (wink! Wink!)

It was midnight every one were asleep. Once there was a weird light in sky and green mist condensed and entered the womb of One Kushina Uzumaki. May be History has habit to repeat itself.

_**10 months 10 days later (10th October)**_

while you see normal human pregnancy is for nine months, this pregnancy was of a Jhinchuuriki. Yes, you see Jhinchuuriki's pregnancy is of exact 10 months 10 days, and Kushina was second Jhinchuuriki of the Great Kyubi. While Mito Uzumaki was the first she. was the Wife of Shodai Hokage Hashirama Senju.

While the other complication is the seal gets weaker during the labor, Hence the delivery was to be done outside the village in secluded area with proper security measures.

In the Dark Cave

"Come here you bastard so i can reap that body part which you are most proud of and responsible for my current condition" Kushina roared in her No tail beast form. She wasn't known the "_**RED HOT HEAD HABANERO" **_just for fun. Even the yellow flash feared her in this mode.

"please honey try to relax. Try to take deep breath." Minato pleaded

"relax my ass" she chided

"just there Kushina just little push and he is there" Biwako wife of Hiruzen advised.

Once again there was silence and the silence was broken with the cry of the child.

"Congratulation Minato and Kushina you are parents now." Biwako stated

As Biwako was cleaning little Naruto, there came a masked man, he killed the ANBU gaurd and Biwako, and took little Naruto as a Hostage.

"Yondaime stay away from the Jhinchuuriki" the mask man demanded

Within the next moment he threw Naruto in the air. Minato leaped to catch his son. He saw paper bomb tag on the wrapped clothes. He threw the cloth and moved to look for his wife. But it was too late. The mask man abducted his wife.

In the forest clearing

"What do you want?" Kushina shouted

"Simple i want the nine-tails fox" he responded

With that he extracted the Chakra fox from her gut, but as the Uzumakis were known for their longevity Kushina was still alive after the extraction. The Nine-tail fox roared in its full glory

"RAWWWWHHHWHH"

"So you are still alive, why don't we give the fox chance to kill you." the mask man said with

a evil laugh. He commanded the fox to kill her. As the fox was about to kill her, there was a yellow flash and Kushina disappeared.

Minato took Kushina to there home were Naruto was soundly sleeping.

"Stay here with little Naruto-chan, I will take care of the fox." Minato said

"Please come back." She pleaded her

With that the Yellow flash took of to fight the beast. Somehow he able to hold his ground against the fox.

'I have no option but to seal of the fox' Minato thought to himself.

He brought his wife and son on the battle field.

"I will hold the fox you seal him in our son" Kushina said

"Thats the plan" Minato said

With that in mind Kushina used her chakra cahins to hold the fox. Once again the fox roared in pain. Minato did the required hand sign and shouted

"_**SHIKI FUIN"(REAPER DEAD SEAL)**_

With that Shinigami appeared. It was a very demonic figure long spiky white hair, weird symbols on whole body, with a knife in mouth, emitting the aura of death.

"Shinigami-sama i want to seal the half of fox chakra in my son while other half in myself for his safety with your help" Minato pleaded the Death Goad

Shinigami looked at the child, HE recognized him, He was the Child of Prophecy

**"****That wont be necessary you can seal the full chakra in him without any damage****"** Shinigami told him.

Minato was confused. "what do you mean?" he asked

**"Your son has born for greater good, he will need fox full power at his disposal" **HE said.

"As you say " Minato responded

The fox knew it was going to seal once again so to escape his fate he tried to kill Naruto. But before his claw could touch Naruto his parents leaped in front on him. The claw pierced through both of them. They were dying.

"Any last word with our son Kushina" Minato asked

"Naru-chan be the best ninja but first be a good person, eat healthy food knowing that you are my son you would love ramen, but don't only eat ramed, add vegetable and meat on your diet, bath daily, make friends not too many but honest friend. And find your soul mate. And stay away from the perverseness of Jiraiya, gambling of Tsunade and Creepiness of Orochiko

. And know that both I and your father love you very much. Sorry Mina-kun i took your time. " She said with life slowly leaving her body.

"Don't worry Kushi-chan. Naru-chan do as you mother said and be the best." He said with that sealing was complete. Shinigami took Minato's soul as payment of sealing and vanished to its realm.

While this was happening Sandaime was outside the barrier. Utterly disgusted with himself that he couldn't help his Successor. He moved towards them and picked up little Naruto.

"My boy you lost you parents on your birth and don't worry i will be your Grandfather" Sarutobi said.

Like i told history repeat itself. Road to Greatness starts with pain and loneliness.

_AN:(1)-the language used is Sanskrit. It is one the most ancient language._

_(2) Few Uzumakis were alive._

_SHUNYA means ZERO in MARATHI which is my mother tongue._

_(3)Orochiko is OC. She is twin sister of Orochimaru. Her history will be Known Later..._

_**BHAGAVAT GEETA**_:- Its is the longest poem of the world. Its not just any poem but A epic for HINDUISM. It was narrated by Lord KRISHNA to Arjuna to clear the doubts in his mind in the battle of "MAHABHARATA"

PANDAVAS are the warriors of KURUKSHETRA.

_ So DO you like it. Was there any errors, any mistakes grammatical or spellings. __Please send your honest suggestion _ _Should i make it HAREM. Or just NARUTO X HINATA X OC__(female)_

IF anybody can i will appreciate a little help.


	2. AWAKENING AND MAKING BONDS

_**AWAKENING AND MAKING BONDS**_

Hey guys I'm back with next chapter._ So read it and give it a try and your honest opinion. Constructive criticism is allowed heck even you can flame me, praises and reviews are mostly welcome but be honest_

_Oh also I edited the first chapter i.e I have made Kushina's and Minato's wedding as public know._

_The second generation of SANIN have born. as they strive to achieve the greatness and awesomeness of the previous SANIN. Will they succeed? Will they make any difference? Well you_ _have to for yourself._

"_HUMAN TALKING"_

_'HUMAN THOUGHT'_

"_BIJU OR GOD TALKING"_

_'BIJU OR GOD THOGHTS'_

"SUMMONING TALKING"

'SUMMONING THOUGHTS'

JUTSU

_TIME SKIP_

Disclaimer: - I do not own NARUTO in any form don't sue me.

_**EK**_**: AWAKENING AND MAKING BONDS.**

Once again Konoha stood victorious. It was different war rather than fighting human enemy they fought with one the forces of nature and still won. All thanks to their Yondaime Hokage. But everything comes with a price. They lost many men of their military and same for their civilian. Quarter of the landscape changed showing the aftermath of what took place.

We find our beloved Sandaime Hokage standing in the kages office with a very sad look his face. He was looking at his village from window. In his hand was a bundle in which little Naruto was sleeping soundly. He was trying to hold the façade of Shinobi No Kami so that the village would look up to him and to hold the 'Will of Fire' in their heart. An ANBU entered the office and kneeled down and spoke to the Professor in neutral voice;

"Sarutobi-sama the council is taking place your presence is required." The ANBU had a white porcelain mask having the design of dragon on it. This anbu was Tenzo Captain and body guard of hokage.

"Hai, I will be there." HIruzen said. Once again bowing to professor, the ANBU _**SHUNSHINED **_away. Thus Sarutobi marched his way towards the council.

_**Council Chamber**_

There was complete silence in the chamber. All the Shinobi and civilian were trying to comprehend the loss of their friends and families. Though it was the time of mourning but they knew they can't show their weakness now on such critical time. The news of Kyuubi's attack on Konoha may have spread across the other countries. They may try to attack them right when they were weak. They have to show their power.

Hiruzen entered the council to his left were the Shinobi council while to his right were civilian council. The Shinobi council consisted of Aburame Shibi, Akimichi Chouza, Hatake Kakashi, Hyuuga Hiashi, Inuzuka Tsume, Kurama Murakumo, Namikaze Jiraiya, Sarutobi Akechi, Senju Tsunade, Uchiha Fugaku, and lastly Yamanaka Inouchi.

Aburame Shibi, of the aburame clan was the man of logic. Aburame clan are characterised by their use of insects as weapons. At birth, members of this clan are offered to a special breed of insects such as kikaichū as a nest, residing just under their host's skin. These insects will then live in symbiosis with their host. The clan members may also carry additional insects in jars or gourds with them on missions. The insects can leave and enter their host's body through various pores. They feed on chakra as a food source, making them quite deadly. The relationship between the shinobi and the insects is mutually beneficial. The host grants the insects shelter and allows them to feed off their chakra, their body becoming a living hive of tens of thousands of these insects, and in return the insects do the user's bidding, allowing the shinobi to perform ninjutsu-like techniques without the use of hand seals or chakra conversion. A major defining trait of the Aburame clan is that all of its known members' eyes are obscured usually by glasses, as well as they wear clothing that usually cover up most of their body. Shibi is just as stoic and silent. He is described as a "_self-possessed figure, and the pride of Aburame_". He is cautious by nature and also believes in never underestimating an opponent, no matter how small or weak they may appear.

Akimichi Chouza, of the Akimichi clan was a fa… errrr a very big boned man. Members of the clan possess great physical strength and are able to quickly convert calories into chakra, which they then use in their varioussecret techniques. Most of these techniques rapidly consume the user's chakra during use, and maintaining them during a prolonged battle can be tiring. For this reason the Akimichi have high chakra levels and eat a lot in order to build up or replenish their chakra reserves. As a tribute, members of the clan wear the kanji for "food" (食,_shoku_) on the their clothing. Chouza was the fifiteenth head of Akimichi. He is a gentle and caring man with seemingly great wisdom and understanding of the world. He has red hair.

Hatake Kakashi, of the Hatake clan. Hatake clan were the fierce warrior specialized in assassination job. Kakashi is the son ofSakumo Hatake, a genius who was renowned as "Konoha's White Fang".Not much is known of his mother other than that she died at a young as a prodigy, because of his great intelligence, skill, and aptitude, at five years old he graduated from theAcademy in a single year at the top of his class, eventually joining a team alongside Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara underMinato Namikaze's command. A year later, Kakashi becamechūnin after facing and defeating Might Guy during the third stage of the Chūnin Exams. Kakashi was a little lazy, a pervert especially for Icha Icha Paradise.

Hyuuga Hiashi, of the Hyuuga clan. The Hyuuga were one the noble clan. All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things, and expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. The clan is separated into two parts, the main house and the branch house , a system that protects the secrets of the Byakugan from outsiders. The main house runs the family while the branch house protects it. The members of the branch house are branded with a cursed seal upon the third birthday of the heir to the main house. This seal gives the main house members absolute control over the branch members, because they can destroy the branch members' brain cells with a simple hand seal, or cause them great pain to punish them. This seal also makes sure the secret of the Hyūga's Byakugan is safe, because it seals the Byakugan after the wearer of the seal dies. Because they are essentially servants, simply because of their birth order or heritage, some branch house members are hostile to those of the main house. Hiashi's general personality is very stern and strict. But only handful people knows the othere side of him, as a great lover, loyal friend. He was know as 'poking death' because even with a poke of his finger he could kill his opponent.

Inuzuka Tsume, of the Inuzuka clan. Inuzuka is known for their use of ninken as fighting companions and are easily identified by the distinctive red fang markings on their cheeks. The members are given their own canine partner(s) when they reach a certain age. Thereafter, the shinobi and their dog(s) are practically inseparable. The shinobi and canine allies fight using collaboration jutsu, such as the Fang Passing Fang orFang Rotating Fang techniques amongst others, that take advantage of their teamwork and their sharp claws and teeth. The clan members are also able to communicate with canines. The members of this clan, much like their canine partners, have greatly enhanced senses especially the sense of smell. By concentrating chakra to their noses, this sense is amplified to an even greater extent allowing the user to be able to detect, track and monitor targets from fairly long distance away. Tsume has an animalistic look. She loves her clan very much.

Kurama Murakumo of the Kurama clan. This is a clan of extremely skilled genjutsu users. This talent in genjutsu is due to the unnamed kekkei genkai that the clan possesses. However, once every few generations, a member of the clan will be born with such enormous skill in genjutsu that their illusions can appear to produce tangible effects in reality. The genjutsu is so powerful that it causes the brain to make anything that happens to the victim within the genjutsu physically real, allowing the clan member to potentially kill their opponents with was a jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure and head of the main branch of the Kurama clan.

Namikaze Jiraiya, of the Namikaze clan. Namikaze were one the richest clan specialized in seal less jutsu, Space-time, little bit of Fuin jutsu and successful in business. Jiraiya was uncle of Minato from Fathers side. Jiraiya was one of the legendary Sannin ofKonohagakure, along with Tsunade and Orochiko, who were trained by the Third Hokage. He was a powerful shinobi and the self-proclaimed super-pervert and the writer of the popular adult fiction book series, called _Icha Icha_. He was also known as the **Toad Sage**, because of his signature toad summonings and his status as a sage. When Minato was Hokage his mother Mai would be clan head, but due to loss of her son and daughter in law Jiraiya attended the council as a proxy.

Sarutobi Akechi, of the Sarutobi clan, and brother of is an influential clan from Konohagakure. It has produced several notable members who have held positions of high authority, such as Hokage, and membership in the Twelve Guardian Ninja. All known members have also been observed devotees of the Will of was a srong will powered man, having great power.

Senju Tsunade, of the Senju clan. The **Senju clan** was a group of shinobi that were the strongest, feared and most respected clan above all other clans in the ninja world during the war-torn era before the founding of the hidden villages. Together with their rivals — and distant relatives through a common ancestor — the Uchiha clan, they are responsible for founding the first hidden village named Konohagakure and making the village into what it is is the member of the "Three Legendary Shinobi". Tsunade is the first granddaughter of the First Hokage: Hashirama Senju, and his wife Mito Uzumaki, as well as the grandniece of the Second Hokage:Tobirama Senju, leading others to call her "Princess". In her childhood, she was spoiled by Hashirama, who doted on his first grandchild, and was even taught how to gamble by the great Shinobi. She is medic of high calibre.

Uchiha Fugaku of the Uchiha clan. The **Uchiha clan** was one of the noble clans of Konohagakure, and was also reputed to be the village's most powerful clan, producing shinobi that were exceptionally talented and battle-oriented. Together with the Senju clan, they founded Konohagakure. **Fugaku** was a jōnin-level shinobi and leader of the Uchiha clan as well as the Konoha Military Police Force. As leader of the Uchiha, Fugaku was focused on the clan's interest and welfare and had a strong sense of responsibility.

Yamanaka Inoichi of the Yamanaka clan The **Yamanaka clan** is a family of ninja found in Konohagakure. They specialise in mind related techniques, and they own and run a flower shop in the village. The members of this clan specialise in mind-centred techniques which makes them experts at intelligence gathering and espionage. They have also displayed sensory abilities and their techniques include transferring consciousness, reading minds and communicating telepathically. The flower symbol of this clan is the bush clover which symbolises a "positive love". Most members of the Yamanaka clan wear their hair in a long ponytail, which appears to be traditional.** Inoichi Yamanaka** is ajōnin-level shinobi from Konohagakure, and, alongside Shikaku Nara and Chōza Akimichi, was a part of an Ino–Shika–Chō trio. He was also a member of the Konohagakure Intelligence has a calm and perceptive nature, generally staying calm under pressure. He was also very analytical being able to put together the information he gets.

"Status report " demanded the professor

"We have lost nearly one third of our forces" As a jonin commander Shikaku answered.

"One fourth of the infrastructure have been damaged" one of the civilian spoke.

"Sarutobi-sama what is in your hand" Hiashi asked the old man.

"Our Hokage couldn't defeat the biju so he sealed it in a new born child. His own child.

There was a collective gasp.

"Troublesome blond thinking about the village first and family second. He really was the best Hokage ." spoke the laziest person.

"So what's the plan sensei for the future." Asked Tsunade.

"We will declare his heritage to the village and about his burden" Hiruzen said in a matter of fact tone.

"Do you think it is wise to reveal his status to village?. People may think him as IT's avatar." Asked Yamanaka clan head.

"Yondaime's last wish was that the people to consider Naruto as a hero. Lets just believe in the 'WILL OF FIRE' of our people. And as the Namikaze and Uzumaki prince he is in safe hand" said the Professor.

While this was taking place the civilian council were thinking how in the future they will sink and hook the demon 'prince' for their profit and when the time is right throw him out like flea out of the milk. They didn't showed but they were panicked with the fear of demon reborn. Well when you stay with ninja you may learn a few trick. For them Naruto was not the son of their ex-leader but a future gold mine and demon in human skin. For money they can do anything.

"Sarutobi-sama if I may ask who will be the Hokage." Asked Fugaku with the slightest hope of becoming the next Hokage. It was one his ambition and rival-ship towards Minato.

"I think I will retake the Hokage mantle."

"we support" spoke the council in unison except for Danzo who was fuming. Danzo was a war-hawk and bitter rival of Hiruzen and Head of secret ANBU force called as NE or ROOT. His ambition was to become Hokage. While the civilian's thinking to bend the Old man on there will.

Danzo Shimura of the Shimura clan. Shimura clan joined Konoha with Sarutobi clan. They were barbaric clan. They were Wind user. Danzo was thinking how to make this Jinchiruki his personal weapon and take the Hokage mantle.

"So it is final i will retake the throne. I would kindly ask the civilian to empty the chamber for shinobi matters. And no one is to discuss outside what has happened in this chamber till further notice." Asked Hiruzen.

Once the civilian left Sarutobi looked towars his shinobi. "Hiashi and Fugaku please use your eyes to check Naruto's chakra network and health." Demanded the Professor

"**Byakugan**"

"**Sharingan**"

"Sarutobi-sama he is showing three types of chakra" said Hiashi

"What do you mean by three types, Hiashi-san?." Inquired Hiruzen

"His chakra is of three color. Blue, Red and Green" confirmed Fugaku.

"And his body is emitting the green chakra in small portion."

"What about his health?"

"He is perfectly healthy"

"Well blue is a normal colour for chakra, every ones chakra is blue, red one is due to Kyubi but I also don't know green chakra other than for medical technique." Stated Jiraiya

"Yes he is right but the chakra is green due to the jutsu." Confirmed Tsunade

"I have to check the seal Sensei" Asked Jiraiya

"Ok have a look at it"

Jiraiya inspected the seal for fifteen minutes and gaping like a fish. "My my Minato was really genius and with Kushina's help he made the masterpiece seal. It not only contains the Kyubi fully but also filters its Chakra and adds a little by little purified chakra in brats reserve. If the seal is somehow damaged it has a failsafe to repair it." Spoke Jiraiya in awe and pride for his student's work.

"Yes he really was the genius"

All eyes turn towards the Uchiha clan head "What? Cant I praise my rival."

All shinobi shook their head.

"So we shall conclude our session here the next meeting will be day after tomorrow on new matters." Informed Hiruzen.

"I will take Naruto to his grandma at Namikaze compound." Said Jiraiy

"Wait I m coming with you." Said Tsunade

_**NAMIKAZE COMPOUND**_

Namikaze compound one of the largest compound of Konoha, it was in the neighbourhood of Senju. It has a very big mansion for the main family, an auditorium for clan meeting, bath house for the clan, some factories, restaurant and shops, hostel for the workers of NamiKaze Corps. You can say just like a small country. But today was different every workers were mourning for the loss of their beloved leader and his wife. They very much loved their leader. It was a huge blow to them.

In the mansion you can see two women in the main hall, one crying for her loss while other giving her support. "Why he have to die so young? And leaving me alone? Once again I am lonely" questioned the mother of Minato, Mai Namikaze formally known as Mai Senju, third daughter of Hashirama senju. She had brown hair, Honey coloured eyes, standing 5 feet 4, light tan skin.

"Shh don't cry I am with you Mai-chan" Orochiko assured her.

You see Orochiko was twin brother of Orochimaru. She like her brother has pale white skin, golden slit eyes like that of snake. She had a very sexy body, D cup breast, wide hips and long slim legs. She and her brother were adopted by Sarutobi when their parents died in the war. Sarutobi was a very close friend of their parents. He considered them like his own son and daughter. Now she was married with the self proclaimed super-pervert Jiraiya.

"Don't you forget me Aunty I am also with you" Spoke Tsunade while entering the hall.

"And also don't forget about me and your new grandson Naruto" said jiraiya

The second the words left his mouth, Mai was standing beside Jiraiya holding baby Naruto to her chest, like her life is depending upon him. "My little Naruto-chan you are the only hope in my life now." Rocking him back and forth Mai was remembering the time when she did same with her only child Minato. While Naruto was still asleep.

"Ok aunty you need some rest. Go and get some sleep while a will take care of Naruto" said Tsunade in no nonsense voice.

"Yeah you should take some sleep sis, Orochiko please take her room" spoke Jiraiya

Tsunade took Naruto in her hand, as she took him she felt a spark, like some thinking like a hole was filling in. She ignored it. And took Naruto to her room to sleep but she didn't knew that a bond was formed between them. She got laid on her bed while holding Naruto close to her.

_**FEW HOURS LATER**_

Shadows could be seen marching towards Namikaze estate. Council-man Shimji Yoma was businessman and rival of Namikaze Corps. But he lost his family due to kyubi's rampage, and now due been sealed in Naruto, he got more reason to hate the Namikaze. He ordered his men to assassinate Naruto. A group of ten men with predator's skill entered Namikaze compound. But they forgot about the Namikaze stealth force team named Shinkuma. They were to protect of Namikaze family. But One by one they were getting eliminated. But one of them was more skilled. He entered the mansion and headed towards his prey. But he didn't know that he himself was entering in a lioness den.

He entered Tsunade's room; he saw both of them sleeping. He was about to strike Naruto with a nodachi when he was greeted with power sucker punch on face.

"Damn it Jiraiya I told you not to enter my room when I am sleeping." Groaned in sleep induced voice. But she was surprised instead of Jiraiya there was man with weapon in his hand. She understood his intentions; she made a shadow clone and picked Naruto while clone picked up the man.

"Shinkumaz call Jiraiya" Ordered Tsunade

A shadow moved towards Jiraiya's room

"What happened Tsunade?" asked Jiraiya lazily while coming downstairs

"Get you perverted ass here quickly. Naruto was under attack. This man tried to kill him" Tsunade shot back

Jiraiya looked at the man on the floor and said report "Report"

A white masked man kneeled in front of Jiraiya and said "They were nine sir as we thought but they were decoys the main assassin entered the mansion, when we understood their plan we were coming in here." Shinkuma was a mercenary clan related and now working for the Namikaze family.

"Ok you are dismissed. Tsunade Take care of Naruto, I am taking this man to Ibiki and report it to Sensei"

_**MORNING TIME**_

With the early sunrise Jiraiya headed towards hokage tower. He entered the Hokage's room via window. When he entered he saw three shadow clone of Hiruzen doing paperwork while the original one sipping coffee. You see when a person took the mantle of Hokage it came with many secret. And the most important Top secret was 'how to defeat the bitch known as **PAPERWORK**' (not so secret for clan heads)and all thanks to Mito Uzumaki-Senju. On Marriage anniversary eve Hashirama was busy with paperwork and had no time for Mito, so she suggested him to use shadow clone (It was Uzumaki jutsu) for paperwork as person gets the experience of the clone when dispersed. Need to say it was the best night for Mito (Perverted giggles).

Looking up HIruzen asked "What can I do for you Jiraiya-kun?"

"Did we got the clue who hired him?" said Jiraiya

"Ibiki should be coming to tell us the report." Replied Hiruzen

There was a knock on the door followed by the voice "Hokage-sama its Ibiki may I come in."

"Yes Ibiki come in" Hiruzen said

"The one that ordered the man for assassination was Council-man Shimji Yoma"

"I knew it that S.O.B was upto something." Yelled a fuming Jiraiya

"Cat take Dog, Rat and Boar to arrest excouncil-man Shimji Yoma" ordered Hiruzen

"Roger, Hokage-sama" replied mentioned ANBU members.

"Dragon with the help of Hawk and Lizard call all the civilian and shinobi in front of Tower in three hours."

"Hai, Sarutobi-sama."

"Jiraiya-kun go home and bring your family."

_**THREE HOURS LATER**_

All civilian and shinobi were gathered in front of Hokage tower, for what was to be revealed.

"**Please Silence**" shouted Hiruzen usuing his **ULTRA DEMON HEAD jutsu.**

"It is said that only easy day was yesterday but it is wrong to say at this moment. Yesterday we fought with one of the forces of nature and still we won." People begun to cheer on this.

"But it was not free of cost. We paid the prize with the life of our friends and relatives, loved one and families and most of all we lost our Beloved Yondaime Hokage. For all of them who sacrificed their lived for us, let us pray in silence."

The whole public was silent, closing their eyes they prayed for the deceased ones so they could find happiness in afterlife. Some were crying openly.

After some minutes the Hokage announced "But fear not a part of Yondaime is with us" Taking Naruto from Mai's hand shows Naruto to the crowd (like in the movie of LION KING). "Please welcome Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina." The crowd was cheering for him.

"There is one more announcement. Yondaime couldn't kill the Kyubi, as no Human can kill it, so he did the next best think he with the help of Shinigami he sealed the Kyubi in his own son. His last wish was to see his son as a Hero"

There were lackeys of the civilian council in the crowd whose intentions were to make the public against Naruto. One of them shouted "Kill him when the time is right or we will be doomed."

"No he is the son of Yondaime, we should respect his last wish." One man from the crowd shouted.

"Yondaimes son died last night he is just a demon in human flesh." Shouted another civilian lackey.

There begun dispute among the supporter and haters, ANBU moved to stop them.

"Stop it, stop it, **I SAID STOP IT.**" Shouted Sandaime his voice laced with heavy killer intent, everybody saw a ghostly figure of Shinigami. "I appreciate all those who respect the wish and shame on you people who dare to spit on it." Supporter were nodding their head while the haters were thinking 'live for now demon but when time will come we will kill you and avenge everyone'

"From its forbidden to talk about Naruto's tenant and to tell next generation about it, only Naruto and the Hokage are allowed to talk about it. If a person does follow this rule and breaks them he or she is to executed. Dismissed."

_**HYUGA COMPOUND**_

_**CLAN MEETING**_

"So Naruto took his mothers burden" said Aiko, Hyuga Matriarch

"Yes only Uzumaki are capable of containing It" said Hiashi

"Well let's go to the meeting."

In the council hall all were present and were discussing among themselves. Hiashi entered the hall; all Hyuga stood and greeted him.

"Well sit down, so why have been this meeting called." Said Hiashi with his best Hyuga face

"Hiashi-sama this meeting is called by the elders about what will be our status regarding Naruto-sama." Said his twin brother Hizashi

"What about it, we have always been supported by Namikaze and now it's our time to support them." Stated the Hyuga clan head

"Do you think it is good for our position in society supporting a Jinchiruki." Said one of the elder

"Yes it is we will gain a powerful ally." Said Hiashi

"Don't you worry about it Our Little Hinata will befriend him" said Aiko

"No we won't that demon anywhere near our heiress." Spat another elder with venom his voice.

"Would you like to repeat that Nemu-san, so that i can tell Hokage-sama about it." Aiko said in sickly sweet voice which promised pain and agony to said person.

"Nothing Lady Aiko" defended Nemu with sweating bullets

"That's what I thought; choose your word wisely before you use them." Said Aiko

"Ok onto the next topic of discussion."

_**UCHIHA COMPOUND**_

"I finally became Uncle you know that" asked Fugaku to his wife

"Yes Fugaku-kun I know that, but we lost them." Said Mikoto in sad voice.

"Yes Kushina was my annoying little sister that I always wanted." Said Fugaku while getting lost in the memories.

"And what about me Nii-sama." Spoke another lady from the door. This lady was Hitomi Uchiha, wife of late Jiro Uchiha, brother of Fugaku. He died five months ago on a mission in grass village. She was 5 feet 6, nice athletic figure. She was not Uchiha by birth. She had black hair and orange eyes.

"You are also my sister but you are not annoying, and How many times I have told to call me Nii-san not Nii-sama." Fugaku said

"Ok Nii-san, so Naruto-kun is finally came into the world."

"Hai, but with a huge price." Said Fugaku grimly

"May be Sasuke-kun and Keiko –chan will be friends with Naruto-kun" said Hitomi

"Yes it will happen." Mikoto said

_**SOME TIMES AGO **_

_**UNKNOWN LOCATION**_

Three figures could be seen standing on an open field. "_**You know Last time you didn't let us help your Avatar but this time we won't take no as an answer**_." One of the women said

"_**Yami is right Almighty-sama.**_" Kami said with a pout on her lips.

_**"Ok Ladies, you will have your Avatar on earth Kami your will take birth in Hyuga family and Yami your one will be Uchiha. So are happy."**_ Said the Almighty God

"_**Yeah**_" both girls squealed like a fan-girl while having their moment with their husband.

_**BACK TO ORIGINAL TIME**_

_**DECEMBER 27**__**th**_

There was hustle and bustle in Hyuga and Uchiha Compound. You ask why because Hitomi and Aiko were in labour. They both gave birth to healthy baby girl. Aiko's Hinata(sunny place) while Hitomi's Keiko(sunny child)

_**THREE YEARS LATER**_

These three years have flown away like it was yesterday. Naruto was living a happy life with his family. There were more attempts on him for his life but he was saved. The Namikaze Corps workers fully supported there new baby master, because they knew the difference between the scroll and kunai. As predicted (or spy observation) by Jiraiya other countries didn't attempted any think as they were in weak position after the war.

Mai, Orochiko and Tsunade took care of Naruto. If one was busy with something the other would take care for him. While Jiraiya was using him for research material. He made pinky friend with Hinata, Keiko, Sasuke, Neji, Gina (Neji's twin sister) Shino, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten when parents use to come at Namikaze Compound for weekly meetings.

It was the day of when a 'Peace Treaty' was to be signed between Konoha and Kumo. It was also the third birthday of Hinata and Keiko. After attending Uchiha's party Naruto came at Hyuga house hold with his guards in shadows.

"Well here comes our guest of Honor." Teasingly said Aiko

Naruto blushed at this "Ano, am I really the guest of honor?" asked Naruto

"Yes you are, Hinata won't cut the cake without you." Said Aiko

Naruto went upto Hinata handed her a gift in a scroll and said "Happy birthday Hinata-hime."

"Thank you Naruto-ouji" said a blushing Hinata

"Shall we now cut the cake Hinata-chan?" asked Aiko with amusement in her voice

"Hai Kaa-chan." Hinata said

After the party was over, all guests departed.

"It was fun, ne Hinata-hime." Naruto said

"Hai, Naruto-ouji" Hinata giggled and said

"Oh Naruto-kun why don't you sleep here tonight we will inform at your home. Don't you think its good idea Hiashi-kun." Aiko suggested

"Yes it is. Hizashi please send someone to inform Namikaze."

"Hai Nii-sama."

"Ok if you say so. But where will I sleep" asked Naruto

"Umm, you can sleep in Hinata's room." Said Aiko

"Ok."

_**MIDNIGHT**_

Naruto woke-up to pee and went to bathroom. While a person entered the room, his intentions to kidnap Hyuga Heiress for their prized possession Byakugan. He put a genjutsu on Hinata and took her. When Naruto came out he saw the person and Hinata on his shoulder. He followed him. When he was about to jump the wall Naruto yelled "Hey mister where are you taking Hinata."

The man turned and he saw a three year old boy with blond hair and deep blue eye. 'Jackpot not only I get unsealed Hyuga but I also stumbled on an Uzumaki-Namikaze. What a lucky day or night.' He threw a kunai in order to pin him to the wall. On pure instinct Naruto leaped on his right, he knew situation was wrong on his side. He knew it because he had faced this situation. But he had to help his friend from this evil man. He was desperate to save her. Deep with his soul some think woke. Yes the Great Kyubi woke up from its slumber.

Kyubi saw the event and thought it is best opportunity to escape, so It pumped chakra in Naruto's body. But it didn't go according to its plan. A chakra wave passed over the whole compound, the chakra wave dispelled the genjutsu on Hinata. "I would not allow you to hurt Hinata-hime." Declared Naruto

"Oh, what will you do brat, cry and wake the whole compound." Mocked the man 'What was the chakra wave.'

"No I will do this." Raising his hands Naruto muttered "**Dai Tensei**"(Great Push)

The man went flying and got stricken to the wall. When he fell he was already unconscious. While this was happening Hiashi and Hizashi were coming in their direction to investigate the origin of chakra wave. There he saw Naruto holding a crying Hinata while a man on the ground.

"What happened here Naruto-kun?" Asked Hiashi

"This man was taking Hinat-hime away." Replied Naruto and went limp.

"Brother this man is Kumo's ambassador." Said Hizashi

"So peace treaty was just a hoax, they planned to obtain Byakugan. Not on my watch. Please take Naruto and Hinata to their room. And inform other of the incident while I take him to the Hokage."Ordered Hiashi to his brother.

"Hai Nii-san." Picking Naruto and Hinata he walked towards main house

"Do you think Naruto is fine Uncle?" Asked a worried Hinata

"Yes he is fine Hinata-sama." Assured Hizashi

_**NARUTO's MINDSCAPE**_

Naruto found himself in forest. It has many types of trees. At a distance he saw a huge cave. The cave had a huge golden gate, on the Key hole there was a paper with a Kanji of seal on it. He entered the cave without fear, he saw giant fox sleeping. He went near It and poked his nuzzled in this fur. This woke up the fox and a human more specifically Its jailor getting comfortable on its fur.

"_**Hey brat aren't you afraid of me.**_" Asked the fox showing its large fangs

"Afraid, why should be afraid. You are just a overgrown fluffy talking fox." Said Naruto

'_**Overgrown fluffy, curse you Yondaime to seal me in this brat.**_' Thought Kurama

Kurama wanted to kill that boy. But he couldn't with a simple touch he found his hate vanishing. Deep down he was thinking what's happening to him, what the brat is doing to the great biju. Only he would know a new era has begun for them.

_**OUTSIDE WORLD**_

From further investigation it came to know that, Kumo's civilian council tried to capture Byakugan in hope of getting on good side of their new Raikage A. After two days Naruto was back to the living world.

"What happened Naruto-chan." Asked a worried Mai

"Baa-chan do you know in my dream I meat I very huge fox?" wondered Naruto

'Huge fox, oh my god he met the fox.' Thought a panicking Mai for her grandson

"Oh really what did he say?"

"He was always sleeping while I playing with his tails. Oh he has nine tails." Now Mai paled horribly.

Mai ran out his room out his room yelling "Jiraiya, Jiraiya where are you"

"What's the haste Mai-chan?" Asked Jiraiya

"Naruto-chan met the fox." Mai said

"Oh no it's so early. Don't worry, two more years then we will start his training." Jiraiya reassured Mai

_**TWO YEARS LATER**_

Orochimaru was declared as a rouge ninja after he caught red handed for doing illegal experiment on humans. He was a ninja of high calibre and a though competitor of Minato for Yondaime's positon. He was mad no scratch that he was pissed at the man who he consider as a father for not choosing Minato over him. He went on travel on the name for finding new things. He came back after three years after Kyubi incident. He took student under his tutelage. But when he fled the city he Kidnapped one of his student namely Anko Mitarashi for the sole purpose of experimenting his new curse seal of Heaven.

_**TWO YEARS LATER**_

In a park children were a dozen children were playing which would be later known as Konoha 12. Everyone were busy in their own world while their parents were chatting at some distance. Naruto, Hinata and Keiko were on roller, Sasuke was with their new friends Sai and Sakura on slides, Shino, Kiba and Yakumo were on sidelines searching new bugs for Shino, while shikamaru was watching cloud, Choji was munching chips and Ino was muttering about lazy and fat friends.

But they didn't know that a mad bull was running towards them. Kiba saw the bull and yelled "Run, bull is coming this way."

Everyone saw him and were running for their life. But Keiko was not for fortunate and got separated from the group. The bull ran towards his lone target. Naruto saw this and didn't want to see his friends hurt. He felt a sensation in this eye after blinking, he found his eyesight was clearer and he could see everything in slow motion. He ran towards Keiko who has fallen, and waiting for her death but it never came. She was hoping some kind of pain but she felt strong arm around her. She saw Naruto, but his eyes were different. She blushed "Thank you Naruto-kun for saving me." Said Keiko

"No problem Keiko-chan. anything for friend." Naruto replied cool-ly "You wait here while I attend Mr Bull over there."

Naruto threw a rock at the bull gaining its full attention. The bull got angrier and ran towards Naruto to strike him down. For Naruto it was an easy Task to avoid the bull. He got an idea and a smirk appeared on his face. He went in front of tree. "Ok now Mr Bull show me your full power." As if understanding Naruto the bull ran with full force. On the last moment Naruto dived to his left and bull collided with the tree resulting in shattered tree and broken skull.

By this time every parents were there, Shino told them what happened there.

"And that's how Naruto saved Keiko and defated the bull without touching it." Said Kiba like a commentator of a match.

"Thank you Naruto-kun for saving my baby." Said a greatfull Hitomi while hugging him

"hee hee it was nothing, really." Said a embarrassed Naruto while sheepishly rubbing his head

"Naruto-kun why are your eyes looking like sharingan." Asked Hitomi. Yep Naruto's eyes looked like Sharingan, but the red part was looking golden and tomoe were green.

"What sharingan, but isn't that Uchiha's KeiKei Genkai." Asked Sai

"Yes but how does Naruto has it. Do you Know Mai." Asked Mikito

"I think we should ask Jiraiya to do some research on it." Said Mai

"But we have to inform this to Hokage-sama and Fugaku." Said Uchiha Matriarch

After pulling some strings and doing extra work it came to light that, during the foundation of Konoha not only Hashirama but Madara also married an Uzumaki of the main family i.e sisters of clan head Mito and Nita Uzumaki respectively but after Madara fight with Hashirama and defection Nita stayed with her brother at Uzushio. But Nita was already pregnant. The clan head was heir less so he named Nita's son as his heir while telling him as his son. Later Nita's son Daisuke became clan heads and married a Uzumaki girl Manami and gave birth to Kushina and a unknown son. And you know the rest is history.

"So Naruto-kun has the genes of Uchiha due to Madara huh, that means I was really related to Kushina. Guess nature has its own way to bring the families together. But why is his sharingan different?" mused Fugaku

"I think it has to do something about the Uzumaki blood in him" wondered Jiraiya

"Yes that may be. So Fugaku what are the reaction of the elders of your clan?" asked Hiruzen

"They are little bit livid about another sharingan been out of our compound, but they can't do anything as he is only Namikaze to produce more." Jiraiya would have Jump the opportunity to be in the CRA plan, but Yep you are right Jiraiya lost his ability to become father due to one of his research escapade getting busted and getting beated living shit out of him at some very sensitive place.

"So no problem there" said Hiruzen by now Jiraiya was in the corner of the room sulking while black cloud looming on his head.

"I will assign Itachi to train Naruto the power of sharingan." Siad Fugaku

"Send Itachi to me. I will plan Naruto's training with him." Jiraiya said

"Dismissed." Said Hiruzen. After Jiraiya and Fugaku were gone Hiruzen thought 'So where was I on this book' while his clone doing paperwork and he reading Icha Icha Paradise Slutty Teacher and giggling like a school girl now and then.

_**ONE YEAR LATER**_

It has been ten month since Anko has been found by ANBU in an abandoned lab in Land Of Sea. She had lost her memories of last two year's except for bit's and pieces. She had gone through rehab and was declared fit for her shinobi duty. Jiraiya had put a restricting seal on curse mark. Orochiko took her under her wings to train her. She took part in Chunin exam was surprisingly she made to the final and was nominated as a Chunin.

At first the civilian council tried to halt her promotion saying that she was still under Orochimaru's control and she was a traitor. But Sandaime put them in their place showing who was their Boss and they can't interfere in Shinobi matter. Civilian council spreded the rumour that Anko was Orochimaru's whore working for him from within the village. She was hated by the people, they called various names like snakes bitch, whore, slut. Namikaze's tried to help her but she has too pride to ask for help. Especially Naruto tried to befriend her but she ignored him saying she didn't have time for friendship.

Naruto got the news of Anko getting promotion, so he wanted to congragulate her personally. He departed from Namikaze compound to find Anko. He found her exiting a bar. But he saw that something was not right with her. She was trembling while walking. She was not able to put her steps correctly. And suddenly she was dragged into a alley way.

"The drug is working boys. We will fuck this piece of shit tonight and the council may reward us." Said one of the Chunin whose father was in civilian council.

"Yeah this bitch is ours for tonight." Said another one

They begun to tear her clothes. Naruto entered the alley and shouted "Hey what are you doing to Anko."

"Oh so Namikaze brat has graced us with his visit. Beat the brat." Said the first chunin

Finding this as a opening Anko attacked the chunin "**Sen'eijashu**" but only one snake came and it was dead. She was still affected by the drug in her drink.

"That's all you can do bitch." Sneered the nameless chunin

Naruto had seen that attack many times while training with Orochiko. So he thought to try this attack.

"**Sen'eijashu**" but what happened next made all look at him in awe. Instead of living snake Wood snake came out of his sleeves and pinned on chunin to the wall while piercing his shoulder. He was also astonished by this development. Another chunin threw shurikens at him. But on instinct he stomped his leg on ground and a wall of wood came in front of him while blocking the shurikens. But as the fight could get further Arashi's steped forward at constricted the chunins. "Naruto-sama are you alright." Asked one of the Arashi

"Yes I am fine. But i could have handled them." Pouted Naruto

"Sorry Naruto-sama it's our duty to protect you."

"Ok ok, please take these men to Jii-chan and report it to him. While I will take Anko-chan to home."

"Hai Naruto-sama."

_**NAMIKAZE COMPOUND**_

Naruto explained everything happened from attempted to rape on Anko to him using Wood style. Mai, Orochiko, Tsunade and Jiraiya were listening him carefully.

"So you say that you defeated a chunin and used wood style that was only used by Shodaime-sama." Asked Jiraiya

"Yes"

"Show us." Said Tsunade

"**Sen'eijashu**" and again wooden snake came out of his sleeves.

"I think he also inherited the Shodaime's Mokoton due to you Mai-chan, as you are his daughter" said Orochiko said

"Yes it seems that way." Said Mai

"This agan has to be reported to sensei." Groaned Jiraiya

"Ok, but who will train him in Mokuton." Said Tsunade

"I think Sensei will recommend Tenzo for this."

After some time Anko regained consciousness and was about to go home. "Where are you going Anko-chan." Asked Naruto

"I am going home Naruto-Kun." 'Did I call him Naruto-kun' thought Anko

"No no you are going to stay with us." Said Naruto

"I can't live here people will call you names if they saw me here." Said Anko

"I don't care about people. And as Son of Hokage I order you to move your ass upstairs, take a good shower and come down to eat dango." Ordered Naruto

"Hai, Naruto-sama." Said a downed Anko even after offered for feast of her favourite food. Naruto moved towards Anko and held her hand. "You Know Hebi-tenshi I will be always there for you. Whenever you need help just ask me I will be there for you. And you don't need to call me Naruto-sama we are friends." Now Anko was furiously blushing being called Snake angel. 'Why I am blushing he is six years younger than me. Dammit Anko get hold of youself' Now Anko got a smirk on her face. Next second she was behind Naruto with kunai in hand and cut on Naruto cheek. She was rubbing his whisker marks while licking the wound.

"Mhhhh your blood is tasty Whisker-chan." At this Naruto mock glared at her

"Now go take a shower or no Dango for three days."

Anko pouted and dragged her feet to the bath house.

_**SIX MONTH LATER**_

Naruto's training was going well. He was prodigy like his father. He learned **KAGE BUNSHIN NO **jutsu and various jutsu. His training of Sharingan with Itachi was going well he now had three tomoe in each eye, a very accomplishment for young age. Sasuke and Keiko were also able to unlock their sharingan. His friend ship with Hinata and Keiko was growing more stronger. They were always together. Sasuke was like a rival to him. He also spent time with other friends.

After waching Hinata's chakra control Tsunade was very impressed. She thought of taking another apprentice, so see started Hinata training in Iryojutsu while Orochiko started teaching Keiko.

Naruto was excellent in every field; you name it Nin, Tai, stealth, info-gathering, only problem was Gen and Iryo jutsu. So he requested Kurama clan for advice on Gen jutsu. He fixed an appointment with Uroko. He was heading towards his room when sensed something evil. After getting to know Kurama Naruto could sense people's evil intentions.

He followed his senses when he saw Yakumo and her parents. But Yakumo was different she had an evil aura coming out of her. "Brat she is possessed by her inner demon." Said Kurama

"What do you mean by that." Aksed Naruto. Then Kurama told about the Kurama clan.

"Oh so the Ido has possessed her. How do we stop her?"

"Seal the Ido deep within the mind."

"Easy said than done."

Naruto activated his sharingan locked eyes with Yakumo and both found themselves in Yakumo's mindscape.

"**Who are you?**" asked Ido

Naruto found Yakumo bound to chain and Yakumo look alike in front of her. "I am Yakumo's friend and I am here to help her to get rid of you"

"**Her getting rid of me, haa haaa you must be joking. She is weak, pathetic. I am strong I will take control of her body.**" Said Ido.

"You are wrong she is not weak she can defeat you." Said Naruto

"**Oh really. She can't do a damn thing without my help and she will defeat me.**"

Now Naruto was very angry Nobody messes with Naruto's friend and gets away it. In rage He clapped both of his hand in snake hand sign chakra chains erupted frm his back and got bounded around Ido. Naruto got nearer to Yakumo and freed her from the bound.

"Listen Yakumo you to defeat Ido any means necessary." Said Naruto

"No, I can't do it. I am weak." Said Yakumo

"You listen here Yakumo. You have to do it and yes you can defeat Ido. Have faith in yourself."

Yakumo looked Naruto in the eye. For the first time in the life she found herself taking control. She got up and went near Ido.

"**What are going to do weakling.**" Spat Ido

"I am going to seal you forever." She did some hand sign and put her hand on Ido's head. Slowly Ido stared sinking in the ground. "**You may have defeated me now, but be careful I may came back.**" Before sinking fully in the ground.

"Naruto-kun I did it." Said a grinning Yakumo

"Yes Yakumo-chan you did it." Said equally grinning Naruto

In the outside world on few second passed. Yakumo collapsed on the ground. Yakumo's parents came running for her. "What happened?" and Naruto explained the incident. And headed home.

He explained the same to Namikaze family.

"First sharingan then Mokuton and Now chakra chains. Now what's next. Oh may be Rinnegan." Ranted Jiraiya

"Oh please Rinnegan is only myth." Said Tsunade.

"What ever you say Tsunade-chan" Naruto said, Tsunade had instructed him not to call her Aunty because it was not good for her reputation.

_**FEW DAYS LATER**_

Naruto was traing on one the ground using shadow clone method. Some were practising chakra control, some were doing Jutsu. He was ambushed by four wanna be ANBU ninja. They had ANBU attire but their nask were blank with the word NE on it.

"By the order of our leader we are to capture you and turn you into perfect weapon for Konoha" stated one of them

"But first you have to catch me. Now let's see what you capable of. **KAGE BUNSHIN NO jutsu**" forty copies of Naruto got engaged with the root agents in fight. Swiftly they dispatched the clones. They surrounded him on the four side each.

"Surrender now or get injured." Said their leader

'Oh no I am surrounded. And I am low on chakra. They stroked when iron was hot. What do I Do? What do I Do? **What do I Do?**' mentally ranted Naruto

"**KATON GOKAKYUU no Jutsu**" (Grand fire ball)

"**SUITON DAIBAKUFU no Jutsu**"(Great waterfall)

"**DOTON DOURYUENDAN**" (Dragon bullet)

"**RAITON RAIKYU**" (Lighting ball)

Yelled all the four agents. 'Am I really going to die like that?'

Time stopped moving. A voice came from deep within Naruto. '_**Your time is not up. Use the power that GOD has transcended upon you, use it wisely and live well.**_'

Suddenly Naruto was surrounded by Golden green Chakra (Like Broly in final form). His eyes has changed no longer they were they blue but with light metallic purple irises and sclera wit three concentric ring in each eye, only the outer most ring in right eye connected while other are doted circle.

"**SHINRA TENSEI**" (Almighty Push)

And the result was in a radius of quarter mile everything devasted. Root agent's body bleeding heavily. This commotion caused majority of the Shinobi to come in that direction. Hiruzen, Tsunade, Orochiko, Jiraiya and all clan Heads were there. They were trying to find what caused this. When the smoke and dust were clearing, they saw a lone figure standing the middle of the field. He was surrounded by Golden green chakra. When He opened his eyes Sandaime was trying to not have a heart attack. The earth has been graced ones again by the "RINNEGAN".

"Oh fuck me sideways, he really has the Rinnegan" deadpanned Jiraiya

Tsunade punched him in the head "So it was not a myth."

_**CHAPTER END**_

Ek- means one

**That's all for Now. Yes I Know some character are OOC. But hey friends we just Borrow characters from main person, we can little bit alter their characteristics.**

** Yes, I also know that everybody knows who Naruto's parents were. He will live a good life. Sorry no offence to anyone but child abuse of Naruto is old. Not all people Naruto supporter some hate him, some respect, some wanted nothing from him. And some of you may say he doesn't know the pain of loneliness, how will he help other with pain. Please man he lost his parents few hours after his birth. For me losing my Parents is the most painful thing happen to me.**

** Naruto will have a prankster, goofy, royal, Loving, Majestic behaviour.**

**I need Beta writer. Anyone willing to be please PM me. It will be HAREM with Hinata, Keiko (OC), Anko, Tsunade, Fem Kyubi. If you want more pm or reveiw**


	3. ACADEMY AND TRAINING

Hey guys I'm back with next chapter._So read it and give it a try and your honest opinion. Constructive criticism is allowed heck even you can flame me, praises and reviews are mostly welcome but be honest_

_Oh also I edited the second chapter. Changed Arashi to Shinkumaz (Hollow demons)_

"_HUMAN TALKING"_

_'HUMAN THOUGHT'_

**"_BIJU OR GOD TALKING"_**

_'BIJU OR GOD THOGHTS'_

"SUMMONING TALKING"

'SUMMONING THOUGHTS'

JUTSU

_TIME SKIP or Place_

_**Don :Academy and Training**_

It was a peaceful morning in Konoha. The streets were getting busy as people were heading to their work. Birds were flying in the sky to gather food. Dog were chasing after their archenemy aka cats. All in all it was usual morning.

_**Namikaze compound**_

We find our hero sleeping in bliss ignoring all worry in the world. Currently his head was in the Heavens Valley of one Tsunade, while said person has her hands around his waist cuddling him. Naruto's hand was on the one flesh mound. Oh boy Jiraiya would do anything to be in his position. Mind you Naruto was not corrupted in any perverted way….. Yet; for him these were just his favourite soft pillows for sleep whether it was his Grandmother, or Grandaunt or Tsunade. (Consider this situation with the mind of small uncorrupted kid and not with your second brain…. teeheeheehee)

But alas Sun was in mood to disturb his sleep. Tsunade began to stir and woke Naruto. "Now Naru-chan wake up, you don't want to be late for your first day at academy, do you?"

"Please Tsunade-chan five more minute" whined a sleepyhead Naruto

"Okay sleep and there will be no ramen for you." Said Tsunade teasingly

And the trick worked, An Uzumaki starting their day without ramen was blasphemous. Ramen was like second life source to them (Like spinach to Popoye). When first Mito came to live in Konoha she brought Ichiraku Ken, royal chef so that he could make ramen for her and rest is History.

"Noooooo, I am getting up." And he ran like a monkey whose tail was on fire.

He started doing his morning rituals while remembering what happened a few days ago.

_**Few days ago**_

After awakening his Rinnegan Naruto fainted and was brought to his mindscape. He was walking towards the cave were his friend was there. He found a man chatting with the fox like they were old buddies. Naruto approached the man and asked "Excuse me sir who are you and what are you doing in my mind."

"Oh I, well my name is Uzumaki Ryuu but people call me as Rikodou Sennin." At this Naruto's eyes widened like a dinner plate, this man the True God and Father of every shinobi was claiming he was an Uzumaki. "As for what for I am doing here, I am to train in the art of Rinnegan" and with that he told about his origin, his family everything. With every word Naruto's jaw was coming close to the ground.

"Kit does he Knows your real name?" Asked Sennin to the fox

"_**No father.**_" Said the fox

"Go ahead tell him your name and your relation with Juubi." Said the Sennin

"_**Naruto today I am going to tell you one of the secrets of the Universe and promise that you won't tell this to any other living being.**_" Demanded the fox

"I promise on my, no one will know about this meeting." Stated a serious Naruto

"_**My real Name is Kurama. This story has begun before any living things were yet to be born precisely 60 billion year ago. When the Almighty God was alone, he didn't have anyone to listen to him or talk to him, he was all alone. In that time he came up with the idea of making living forms. His first creation was none other than Nature herself, who then later became a mother figure, thus we call Her as Mother Nature. Later Mother Nature gave birth to three daughters, who fell in love with Almighty God and married Him; they were Kami, Yami and Shinigami. Like every living thing Almighty god also had Chakra as source of his power. On one eventful day Kami, Yami and Shinigami thought of making their own, they combined their powers and created Juubi and gave it the eyes of Almighty God but not all power, but something went wrong and Juubi got corrupted and became the Armageddon and you know the rest. It was sealed in the Purgatory but before sealing It AG used his own and its essence to create animals and humans. Someone unleashed Juubi on Earth.**_"

"You mean to say Gods created Juubi." Asked Naruto

"_**Yes, and we all nine biju are part of it.**_" Answered Kurama

"But what are bijus really?"

"_**We biju are entity of Nature, we are torrent of chakra with mind of its own, we can take any form we like. We are **__**NOT DEMONS**__** like some people portray us. We are far above them. I took fox form because of my foxy nature. Kit there are three types of chakra God chakra of the Gods, Primary chakra of the bijus and Secondary chakra of all living beings. The God chakra of AG is green, for Kami its lavender, for Yami its silver, for Shinigami its purple. Primary chakra is red for all biju, and blue for others. God chakra is the most potent and powerful chakra in the whole universe (or multiverse), next is biju chakra it is also potent and powerful but less than Gods. And finally all living things chakra i.e. of human, animal and plants which is very much diluted form of Juubi and Gods chakra. Got it.**_"

"But why my chakra is green?"

"_**Because you are avatar of AG**_."

"What?" and with that Naruto fainted "I think you broke him kit." Said Ryuu

"_**Yep, but it was funny.**_"

_**Present **_

After coming from fainting spell Kurama told that his chakra will affect all living being around him, and true to its word people were affected. Tsunade was slowly deaging, Mai was able to work more, Jiraiya could easily gather natural energy in less time for Sennin modo, Orochiko was able to work with her snakes more fluently, and etc.

Mai took Naruto to the academy and farewell him with kiss to the forehead and instructed him not to play prank on his teachers, which fell on deaf ears.

He met with his buddies at the training ground and greeted them. He saw Hinata and Keiko standing and by the looks on their faces they were waiting for someone. He sneaked around them and held them around the waist in embrace. Hinata and Keiko jumped in surprise and looked who was the person. They saw it was Naruto and locked their eyes and with a head nod both kissed on his cheeks.

"Hello my Himes, how are you and thanks for the kiss." Greeted one exited Naruto

"Hey there, we are fine." They both greeted him

"Well good, let's go to our Homeroom, I can't wait."

_**Homeroom**_

In the home room every first year student gathered with their sensei. "Okay students I am Umino Iruka your Sensei for next four years and this is Mizuki my assistant. Now stand up Hokage-sama and council will give you inauguration speech."

With that Hokage entered the class. "Good morning my beautiful children of Konoha, today you entered this class as a mere small kids but you will exit as a powerful warriors." And with that Hokage gave his encouraging speech to the students. After the ceremony the official training to became shinobi begun.

By the end of the first half Naruto and Sasuke has gained Fanclub. Sakura president of Sasuke fanclub with one fourth of girls populous and Ino president of Naruto fanclub with rest of the girls as member. During lunch break Naruto was approached by his fangirls to ask him if they can eat with him. Naruto simply got up and went in the corner of the ground and did hand signs of

Usagi-Tora-Nezu-Boa-Hebi **Mokuton: Kingu Deina** (**Wood style: Kings dinning)** and with that a large circular wooden table came from the ground "Well girls what are you waiting for come here and sit." Motioned the third wood style user of Konoha. It had enough space for all 45 students to sit.

"Show off" Kiba muttered

"Troublesome"

"Munch-munch"

"Bzzzzzz"

"Hn"

"He has big penis" guess who said what

All fangirls had hearts in their eyes and yelled "Naruto-kun is so cool."

_**Three months later**_

Naruto's training was going well. The Sannin from early year started the training of Naruto, Hinata, and Keiko. From age of three Naruto started studying Fuinjutsu from Jiraiya, Hinata in medical from Tsunade and lastly Keiko in capture and interrogation from Orochiko. Well the Sannin were damn happy to get prodigies like them. They performed beyond their expectations.

It was hustle and bustle in Namikaze estate, why you ask. Because it was sweet sixteen birthday of Anko and Naruto wanted to surprise her by throwing a party. He brought the best Dango maker of the whole elemental nation, by paying huge sum and threatening. Well according to him Sixteenth year of the girl was most important. And he wanted to give his Tenshi the best of it.

Anko came home from a B-rank mission and was very tired she just wanted sleep while cuddling her Naru-kun. She entered the manor, all lights were off, when she entered the main hall she was surprised when all people yelled happy birthday and sung the song for her. During all this Naruto and co (Bunshins) brought the tray of dango. "Ok Anko-tenshi, come here cut this dango and let the party begin"

The dango was of the size of football and decorated with small ones

"It is what I am thinking, is it." Asked Anko

"Yes it is the dango made by best dango-chef" answered Naruto

"It would have taken a lot to bring him here."

"Na, just this week's pocket money and little persuasion." Well Naruto pocket money was so huge that even Riche Rich will sputter and faint on hearing

So in all excitement Anko scooped Naruto and gave him hard kiss right on his lips. When she realized what she have done, she begun to apologize to him. "Sorry Naruto-kun I stole your first kiss."

Naruto dismissed her worry by stating it was not his first kiss. His first kiss was with Hinata two years ago, on one morning while having breakfast with Hyuuga family. Hinata when finished her milk, a moustache of milk was formed. Rather than cleaning with hanky or hand Naruto jumped and cleaned it with his mouth giving her one long kiss. It was amusing for mother but Hiashi was little fuming but was restraint by quick glare from his wife which promised night on couch. And Hinata, she liked it.

_**Rice country**_

In the Rice country Orochimaru was doing hideous experiment and thinking about little boys and their ass. Needless to say you don't want to enter his mind.

"Orochimaru-sama our spies have brought their findings and here's the report." One of his lackeys said

Orochimaru took the scroll and begun to read, his eye widened when he read that Naruto has the legendary bloodline Rinnegan. His mouth was watering to make him his next vessel and his boytoy.

"Send agents to recover this boy I want him in front of me within a week." He ordered

"Hai Orochimaru-sama."

'Kukukuku you will be mine Naruto-kun.' Were the thoughts of the insane scientist.

_**Academy**_

First six months of academy were just theory, while remaining was for basic chakra control theory and exercise.

Naruto was escorting Ino to her home after academy. "So Ino-chan how's your training going?"

"It is going well; tou-san has taken a notch in my training."

"Well it's good to hear." Said Naruto. That's when he was ambushed. His attacker aimed to knock him with swift blow but Naruto has already sensed his presence and intentions. He was able to divert his attack away from him. Naruto and the assailant got engaged in taijutsu.

"Who are you and why are you attacking me?" asked an enraged Naruto

"Oh I am Korekuta (Collector) for Hebi" answered the man

Korekuta took some step away from Naruto and did the Hand signs

Tori-Inu-Saru-Uma-Uma-Shi **Doton: Doatsu (Earth Style: Earth Pressure)**

Two large rock came out of the earth to crush Naruto in between them Naruto used **Shinra Tensei **to blast them away.

The assailant knew that he will not be defeated easily so to distract him he attacked Ino with one of his Jutsu.

Inu-Hitsuji-Hebi-Tora-Ryu-Shi **Earth style: Javeline**

The spear was heading towards Ino. He jumped in between the spear and Ino hoping to blast it away using Gravity manipulation, but due to time gap he was unable to. But this time came the voice of Ryuu. "If you want to protect her use the second path of the Heavens"

**Gakidou: Suitoru (Preta Path: Absorb)** Naruto sucked in the spear like sponge would do to water. With a quick** Shunshine** Naruto kicked him where it hurts the most and knocked him for good. Naruto took the assailant to the T&I department.

The outer ring in Naruto left eye was now connected while other four rings were still doted. Naruto asked Ino was she ok and dropped her at her house while telling Inoichi what happened.

_**Summer Time**_

It was summer time and holidays were declared for the academy. Tsunade was commander and researcher of medical unit so she has to do some investigation of some herbs for making advance military pills. But problem was that, these herbs only grew in Kusa. So Tsunade decided to have a field trip with her students. She took Naruto, Hinata and Keiko to Kusa.

_**Kusa**_

Tsunade and team arrived at Kusa three days later and were welcomed by the local authority.

"Ok Gakis now we are here why don't you rest a bit while I check-in with the nursery for the herbs."

"That would be good Tsunade-shisou." Replied Hinata

Naruto wanted to explore the vicinity but reluctantly agreed with them. After taking required rest the trio exited their hotel rooms and began to explore.

"Ne Keiko-hime how do you feel being out of Konoha for the first time, hmmm." Naruto asked

"It's good to visit foreign land, when we will become ninja we will have missions out of Konoha so it is quite a good practise."

Naruto sensed some chakra signature; one was like he was familiar with, while other three were showing hostile intent.

"Hinata-hime please check at three'o clock with your Byakugan and tell me what you see."

Due to exposure to Naruto's chakra Hinata's Byakugan vision range was little longer than normal.

"**Byakugan**, at a distance of three miles three men are chasing after a girl of our age, and she seems to be injured. But her chakra frequency is little same to yours Naruto, like you are from the same family." Answered Hinata

"What one of my relative is in danger, let's go Keiko and Hinata we have to save her."

_**Three miles away**_

The three men encircled the little girl and trapped her in.

"That's enough now come with us girly or consequences will be dire." Stated one of the men.

"No you killed my parents I won't come with you."

"Tsh tsh Juro just knock her out, she in our golden egg."

"Oh what do we have here, three asshats molesting one little girl and they call themselves men."

"Who the fuck are you kid, you want to mess with Team Hunter."

"Oh so you are those jackasses who kidnaps children to sell them in the black market." At this Hinata and Keiko stiffened

"Don't worry Himes I will protect you with my life." Naruto assured them

"Arigatou Naruto-ouji." Ushered the girls

"Hahhahahha the Kids playing Hero show them our power boys."

They all took their fighting stance. Keiko in interceptor fist, Hinata in Gentle fist and Naruto in tiger claw. And the fighting began.

Naruto vs Juro

Both were engaged in fierce battle. Naruto gave right hook but Juro countered it by ducking down and gave straight punch to his stomach.

"Kid you will require a thousand years to come to my level." Juro declared arrogantly.

"Yeah to stoop so down I would really require thousand years." This statement caused Juro to lose his calm and attacked Naruto with fury

Naruto gained some distance and used his Rinnegan on him.

**Bansho Ten'nin (Universal pull)**

Juro was pulled towards Naruto by an invisible force, when Juro was near Naruto; he took out something from his pocket and thrusted in Naruto's stomach. An electric shock coursed through his body.

"What was that the thing he used." Thought Naruto

"That was shocker, it's a modern gadget with 50000 volts of static electricity. " said a smug face Juro.

He threw some sphere towards his way and it exploded near Naruto throwing him away

Once again Naruto was at lost how to counter this man. But once again a voice rang through his head "**Throw him in hell using the Path of Hell**"

**Ashuradou: Chakra Kiyanon (Asura Path: Chakra canon)**

Naruto's arm transformed into a large canon "So you wanted to play gadget-gadget, let's see how you handle my canon."

"Oh shit." Were the last words of Juro before his body dissolve into nothingness? And thus was the first kill of Naruto and he fainted. And the inner ring of his left eye got connected.

Hinata vs Goro

Hinata quickly assaulted Goro with her with her Jyuken but it didn't affect him as he was wearing armour which absorbs chakra.

Goro caught Hinata hand and gave her swift kick to her stomach. She went flying in the air and crashed in to the tree. Goro lifted her by her hair and started punching her. "You can't defeat me girly; we will kill that boy and sell you."

'No, will protect Naruto-kun. Even if I have to kill this man'

"Then go forth and use my power." Hinata heard a voice in her mind and with that she was enveloped in Lavender colour chakra throwing Goro away.

"You won't live to touch Naruto." With that Hinata sent a Jyuken strike to Goro's head, converting his brain into pulp killing him instantly.

Keiko vs Kenta

Keiko started assaulting Kenta with kicks and punches. But Kenta was easily dodging it. He threw shurikens at her. Using her Sharingan Keiko deflected them by kunai. Kenta tried to kick her in the head but she dodged it by doing split.

"Oh how flexible you are, I would love to rape you." Said Kenta with perverted grin

"You rascal I will kill you before you touch me."

"Use your inner fire to burn him to ash." Keiko heard the voice and was envelope in silver chakra

**Katon: Dai Gokyakyu no Jutsu** (**Fire style: Great Fireball**)

A fireball of 5 meter diameter flew from her mouth engulfing Kenta and killing him.

Hearing the sound of battles, Tsunade came running towards the field. She saw Naruto unconscious on ground, a crying Hinata, puking Keiko and an injured redhead. She saw two corpses. She concluded that the trio may have their first kill. Making shadow clones she took the children to the hotel room.

_**Hotel Room**_

Once regaining their minds Tsunade gave the three shinobi in training the talk about being Ninja and the pain and glory comes with it. She told them that in their work they have to kill, but kill when it is necessary and not for fun, to retain their humanity.

The redhead was still asleep due to her injuries. She woke up t next day and found Naruto sitting there on of the chair.

"Hey their Benihime are you ok?" asked Naruto. The face colour of the girl became similar to her hair.

"Mou Naruto-ouji you are embarrassing her." Hinata teased him

"I-i-i- am ok. But where am I." asked the redhead

"Oh you are in hotel room of Kusa. And by the way I am Namikaze Naruto. This is Hinata and Keiko."

"Hello I am Uzumaki Karin." Said now named Karin

"Wh… what did you say, you are an Uzumaki." Asked Naruto

"Yes but why?"

"My mother was also an Uzumaki. But why was the team Hunter after you?"

"They killed my parents and wanted to kidnap me. We were coming to Konoha to get settled but now it cannot happen." Said a crying Karin

"Why not, you can come with us and you can live in my house right Hinata, Keiko."

"Really." Said Karin with hope in her eyes

"Yes"

Hearing this Karin jumped from the bed and hugged Naruto with all her power will saying thank you many time. Hinata and Keiko joined them making a group hug.

From behind the doors Tsunade was watching this and couldn't help but feel pride for the children.

_**Second year**_

Second year of the academy begun and it was going well. Karin had taken admission in first year of the academy. This year every student of the academy got the 'Sex talk'. This caused a little problem for Naruto as his thoughts were getting perverted (It was family curse of Namikaze) for females. And his fangirls were getting onto him. Getting frustrated he declared that if they want his attention they should train till their bone say no more. Needless to say they took it as a challenge.

Second year of the academy consisted of physical conditioning. The **Fuinjutsu **team came to the academy and applied gravity and restricting seals on students as it was in the syllabus. First there some difficulties for the student but with practise everything was A ok.

The academy starts with a 5 mile run, followed by 50 push ups, 50 crunches. Then practising various fighting styles. The day ended with a 5 minute spar were opponent were chosen randomly.

It worked damn well. Students were progressing leaps and bounds. Though it was easy for our favourite trio as this was their regime at the age of 8.

_**Seven months later**_

The legendary Sannin thought it was time to pass their summoning contracts to their new students, so here we are the Sannin and their student in open field.

"My cute little students here we are today to teach all of you a new Jutsu." Said Jiraiya

"Which one Ero-jiji?" asked a much exited Naruto. At this everyone started laughing for the name given by Naruto to Jiraiya.

"Dammit gaki I told you not to call me that." Yelled

"Mou it's a cute name Ero-Jiraiya." Said Orochiko in her sexual voice causing Jiraiya shiver in pleasure.

"All things aside. Today we are going to teach you Summoning Technique." Said a little jealous Tsunade. "Summoning is a space-time Jutsu were we use our chakra to transport animal from their realm to ours to aid in battle or some other purpose. Now watch carefully." And Tsunade started doing the hand sign.

Boa-Inu-Tora-Saru-Hitsuji **Ninpou: Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Ninja art: Summoning Technique)**

And she summoned a horse size slug. The trio were amazed and were even more fascinate when the slug started talking. "**What can I do for you Lady Tsunade?**" Asked the slug

"Busuya it's time for next generation for contracts."

"**Very well Milady.**"

Seeing the hand sign for the technique something in Naruto told him to do it. As he was performing the hand signs Jiraiya saw him, and was about to stop him but it was late. Naruto vanished from the field.

"O oh" Jiraiya said

"What happened, where is Naru-chan Jiraiya." Asked orochiko

"You know in our youth when sensei showed me summoning and did the jutsu without the contract and was brought to Mt Myobu. The same happened with Naruto but where he went is unknown." Said Jiraiya hoping his favourite gaki was ok.

Hearing this ladies started to worry about him.

_**Summoning realm: Sacred ground**_

Naruto opened his eyes and was greeted with an ultra-huge hall, where there were equally huge statues of Toad, Slug, Snake, Tiger, Peacock and Salamander. When he entered the hall the statues came to life. "_**So the time has come.**_" Said the toad

"**It seems so brother.**" Said the Tiger

"**It also means darkness is near the horizon.**" Said Peacock

"**About damn time there will be some fun.**" Said salamander

"**Finally I will get to hunt.**" Said snake

"**Please don't become so hasty.**" Said Slug

"Excuse me but who are you and where am I." Asked Naruto

All the animals looked towards Naruto and instantly recognized Naruto as the COP. "**Young one, we are the ancient summoning animals of the Rinnegan that you are wielding now. And you are at the sacred ground of Summoning realm.**"

"Yes Naruto these were my friends who helped me defeating Juubi." Said Ryuu "Pledge your loyalty to them and they will help you in your struggle."

"I Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto ask you Masters to help me. I pledge my loyalty to you with my blood." Naruto cut his hand and dropped his blood in the Grail before him.

**"I Gamato, toad sage accepts you as my summoner."**

** "Daitsuya, slug sage accepts you as my summoner."**

** "I Nagina, Snake sage accepts you as my summoner."**

** "I Torako, tiger sage accepts you as my summoner."**

** "Kukaju, peacock sage accepts you as my summoner."**

** "Hitomaru, salamander sage accepts you as my summoner."**

"Thank you for service, I am very fortunate to be summoner." Said a very thankful Naruto while bowing fully. With this the middle ring in the left eye got connected. Thus only Two rings were only doted. The Animals eyes also changed to that of the Rinnegan.

Naruto returned to his realm and told the Sannin what happened. And true to his word the contracts already have his name but in golden paint. Hinata and Keiko also signed the contract and summoned their respective boss summons.

_**Third Year**_

After second years physical conditioning students were half way towards becoming true Ninja. Third year consisted of knowing the nature of chakra and practising in their field.

"Ok students today we are going to check your chakra nature, using this chakra paper."

"How will this tell us our chakra nature Sensei?" Asked one of the student

"Well you see, there are five primary elements. Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning and Wind each powerful than previous but weak to next one. When you channel chakra in this paper if you are fire type the paper will burn, will get wet for water, will crumble for earth, cringe for lighting and will shred for Wind. So form a line a take this paper and tell Mizuki sensei your chakra nature."

He passed the chakra paper to them and Mizuki started to note them.

Kiba- Earth

Yakumo- Water

Shikamaru- Wind

Shino- Fire

Sasuke- Fire and earth

Choji- Water

Ino-Lightning

Sakura-Fire

Sai- Fire

Keiko- Fire and Lightning

Hinata- Water and Lighting

Naruto-Wind, Fire, Water, Earth and Lighting

At seeing this Sasuke asked Iruka was it common to have all five elements.

"No, it's not common to have all elements. It's a miracle."

"Iruka-sensei it's due to my Doujutsu." Answered Naruto to the unasked question

"Ok and we can add two elements to form a new element. But it can only be done when two elements are used simultaneously."

"Can you give us example Sensei?" Asked Sakura

"Fire and earth can form lava, wind and water for ice and much more." Answered Mizuki

"Ok class there will be jounins to teach you basic of your chakra Nature. So hurry up and move to the ground."

_**Four months later**_

At the Hokage tower Hiruzen was sipping his coffee while reading Icha-Icha Adventure of a Nurse. While giggling like a school girl. "Oh what a morning a cup of coffee, my precious Icha-Icha only missing thing is a blowjob from sexy lady." He thought out loudly. Hearing this ANBU in the room sweat dropped.

"Hokage-sama I have brought report of my previous mission" said ANBU captain Weasel.

"ANBU leave the room." All four ANBU **Shunshined **out of the office. Hiruzen activated the privacy seal.

"So what is the situation" asked Hiruzen

"Sandaime-sama my father is hell bent on carrying out the Coup. He is not considering the situation that will be consequences of this Coup." Answered mow mask less Itachi.

"So we have to choose the path that Danzo suggested."

"Hai Hokage-sama I will carry out the plan."

"Are you sure you wanted to do this"

"Yes, the guilty party will die I don't want a war starting in Konoha."

"As you say, now dismiss"

'Fugaku what happened to you. You were not like this.' Thought now a saddened Hokage

_**Sometime Earlier**_

Naruto was on his way to meet Sandaime as it was time for his class of politics and business management. Who would be the great teacher than the Professor? When Naruto entered the tower he saw ANBU moving away from the office. When he reached near the office he saw some chakra disturbance and concluded that it was due to privacy seals. He was about to leave but his curiosity got his best. He touched the door and subconsciously activated his Preta path. Little by little he started receiving chakra and with that the sound waves. He listens to every words and gasped hearing the order of termination of Uchiha clan and it will be carried out tomorrow.

He summoned a slug and snake and ordered them to bring Hinata and Keiko to Training Field 22 aka pseudo Forrest of death.

_**TF 22**_

Naruto told the girls about what he heard and they were shocked was understatement. Keiko was crying.

"It has been few days Fugaku-ojisan has acting differently." Said Keiko

"Differently how?" Asked Hinata

"He has become cold, is abusive towards Mikoto -obachan, and doesn't talk with anybody."

"Naruto if what I am thinking is happening then you must investigate it." Said Ryuu

"Ok tonight me and Hinata will stay at your house and see what is wrong." Said Naruto to Keiko

_**Night at Uchiha Estate**_

Keiko, Hinata and Naruto were sleeping in Keiko's room. When everybody was asleep they exited her room. Hinata used her Byakugan to find Fugaku. But he was not in his bedroom. Extending the field of Byakugan Hinata found faint chakra signature in the warehouse. Using their stealth they infiltrate the room. Once inside they saw Fugaku and the Uchiha council and cadets of Police force.

"Naruto use your Doujutsu to observe them."

Naruto activated his EMS. Yes he has the EMS; well he unlocked it while training with Kurama and Ryuu. He just didn't tell to anyone about how an Uchiha can gain MS and EMS. His case was different due to his Uzumaki blood. And he was thankful for it. The news would have been like a smoking cigar in gunpowder factory.

He saw a genjutsu on Fugaku and Council. It was similar to Tsukyomi still different. He activated Rinnegan and searched the Rinnegan library for this technique. And voila he found it. This technique was known as **Selective Tsukyomi.** When technique is casted on someone the victim can be manipulated using their most desired dream. In this case Fugaku wanted to become the Hokage while the council wanted Konoha under their thumb.

"Ok I got what we needed and we need to get out of here". Said Naruto. But while going out they were spotted by ROOT. Once again went to the TF 22 and Naruto told the girls about what was wrong. This was also heard by the ROOT. Their orders were simple kill anyone who interferes with Uchiha massacre plan.

The ROOT attacked the trio with paper bomb. They were blown away. But the bodies vanished in smoke. "They were shadow clones." Naruto had long sensed the ROOT ANBU and via hand sign told the girls to make Kage Bunshins. And the plan worked to distract them.

"Go find them. They must have gone towards Hokage's house. Intercept them before they reach to him." Said the ROOT ANBU captain.

True to his words three ROOT squad just a block away from Sarutobi estate. But Hinata used her brain and wrapped a paper bomb to kunai and threw it towards Sarutobi compound. Due to the explosion all Sarutobi's were awakened. They saw three academy students fighting with masked Ninja's. Hiruzen identified the trio and ROOT. He ordered his clansmen to assist him. The Shinkumaz (Hollow Demons) also assisted the fight killing the ROOT ANBU while capturing one of them.

Hiruzen asked Naruto what was this about. Naruto told him everything; how he listened to his and Itachi's conversation, how he discovered the Genjutsu on Fugaku and the council. Needless to say Hiruzen was bit angry and proud on Naruto. He ordered ANBU whose captain was Itachi to Kidnap Fugaku and council to secure them in safe location.

Next day Fugaku and co were abducted from their homes. Chakra null seals were applied on them. But the caster of the **Selective Tsukyomi **was one step ahead. He placed failsafe; if they were to be caught the jutsu will mess with their mind. Thus making them mental.

Naruto found Keiko crying. "Hime what happened to you." Asked Naruto

"It's Fugaku-ojisan. He is like father to me but he is not well and cannot do anything for him." Naruto hugged her and started rubbing his hands on her back to sooth her.

"Now get up we lets visit Fugaku-ojisan." Said Naruto while taking Keiko to the facility holding Uchihas.

Naruto and Keiko found the room holding Fugaku but he was not himself. The jutsu has caused great damage to his brains. Seeing this Keiko started crying more. Naruto wanted help he anyway possible.

Once again he heard the voice "Sometimes hell can bring back the lost mojo."

He went away from Keiko and performed some hand sign and summoned the King Of Hell. A big face came out of the earth and swallowed Fugaku and chewed him. But rather than coming dismantled Fugaku came in one piece but with health mentality.

Seeing her uncle healthy Keiko ran towards Naruto and gave him a very fierce kiss on his lips. Naruto responded the kiss with more pressure. But separated blushing heavily when they heard someone clearing their throat. Naruto carried out the same process with the councilmen to repair them. The inner ring of right eye connected thus only middle ring of right eye remained doted. After the incident Naruto started training Fugaku and Itachi in MS as due to his chakra they acquired the MS.

Danzo and his ROOT were apprehended in accusation of planning clan massacre with the mask man.

_**Unknown location**_

"Tobi your plans were ruined once by the Namikaze." Zetsu said to Tobi

"It seems so. But still he can't stop me." Replied Tobi "I will him make pay."

_**Final year**_

Students got hold of nature manipulation to some extent. Final year was a bout team exercise and doing D-ranked missions. D-ranked mission were boring but were good for practise. Especially catching Tora the cat.

Tsunade taught Hinata in Iryojutsu and super strength moves. And damn she was real prodigy. Absorbed everything like a sponge. Her chakra control near perfect i.e. 97 by 100, her reserves were high jonin level 910,451 Shakti chakra frequency most perfect for medical technique and with her Byakugan she can diagnose anything.

Orochiko taught Keiko in her special, jutsu using snakes and interrogation techniques. He chakra control was mid Kage I.e. 80 by 100, level were high jonin 981,650 Shakti. She was also a prodigy.

Jiraiya taught Naruto in everything he knew whether it was Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu or how to pick up a girl. His chakra control was mid jonin 52 by 100 but level was of biju I.e. 400,000 Shakti due to obvious reasons.

We find the trio and Sannin once again on the training field. "Today I am going to teach you the second hardest jutsu Rasengan, but it is upto Naruto if he would allow me to teach you two this jutsu because it was created by his father so he has to say." Said Jiraiya

"Of course you can teach them the Jutsu." Said Naruto

"Ok, this jutsu is in three steps." And so Jiraiya taught them Rasengan

_**Hyuuga compound**_

Hinata was in her room thinking about how much she loved to spend time Naruto, how much she loved his smile. When she was at her home how much she missed his presence. She decided to ask her mother about her current emotions.

"Kaa-chan can I talk to you in private." Hinata asked her mother who was sitting with clanswomen.

"Ok sweetie come in my room."

Reaching her room Aiko activated the privacy seal. "So honey what you want to talk about" asker Aiko

"Kaa-chan what if a girl thinks about a boy. Feels his presence even in his absence. What does that supposed to mean." Asked Hinata

"It means that this girl is in love with that boy, so the lucky boy who stole your heart is?"

"Naruto….. Eh um um. How do you know that the girl was me?" Asked a heavily blushing Hinata

"Because I am you mother, and I also once fell in love with your tou-san." Answered Aiko

"Thank you Kaa-chan for making my feeling clear for Naruto." Said Hinata while happily hugging her mother.

Hinata wanted tell this news to her best friend Keiko, so she decided to visit her.

_**Uchiha compound**_

Hinata saw Hitomi working in the garden working on plants. She approached her and greeted hey "Konichiwa Hitomi-obachan. Is Keiko at home?"

"Oh Konichiwa Hinata-chan, I think Keiko is sleeping in her room. Should I wake her?"

"It's ok I will go check for her." Said Hinata

Hinata went to check Keiko in her room. She found her sleeping but she found a notepad on the table, she thought Keiko has written new poem (Kieko's hobby is poem writing) and begun to read. But by the end her eyes were wide. Keiko was also in love with Naruto, as on the notepad was love letter for Naruto. She ran away from her room.

After the new revelation Hinata found out that she was not only the one who loved Naruto on romantic level. She found Yakumo's whole hobby-room with paintings of her and Naruto and top of that some were X-rated. She knew Ino also loves Naruto as she openly declares it. She caught the redhead red-handed while masturbating to Naruto. All in all she found her man was most eligible bachelor.

She decided to solve this problem through diplomatic means, so she planned a meeting at most private place aka Namikaze female side of Hot spring.

_**Namikaze Hot spring**_

All the five girls namely; Hinata, Keiko, Yakumo, Karin and Ino were at the hot spring. "I have called you here to talk about someone who is common interest of all five of us." Said Hinata

"Who are you talking about Hinata-chan?" Asked Ino

"I know that we all love Naruto." Stated Hinata as matter of fact tone

"What the hell are you talking about Hinata?" asked a blushing Yakumo

"Please don't deny it Yakumo-chan I saw your paintings and they tell your true love."

Karin was about to speak but Hinata interrupted her "Don't you also don't deny it Karin-chan I heard you masturbating to Naruto and Keiko-chan I read your love letter and erotic poems for Naruto, by the way were A1." Said Hinata teasingly

"Hey that's breach of privacy." Yelled the three flustered girls, while Ino was giggling softly.

"Yeah I know and I am sorry for that." Apologised Hinata

"I will admit that I love him." Said Ino

"Yeah I love him to, not because of his inheritance or power but for being himself. He is so loving, caring, and overprotective for us. With him I don't what my life will be." Said Hinata

"So there are five girls and one boy. So troublesome. Ewww Shikamaru is rubbing on me." Said Ino

"Make it seven" said Anko who was followed by fifteen year old Ayame. Ayame was daughter of Ichiraku Teuchi. She was studding law was also part waitress in her own shop. Kushina wanted all of the Konoha to taste The Food of Gods Aka RAMEN. So she requested Teuchi's father to set up a ramen shop.

"And have you forgotten about CRA."

"Oh no how can I forget about that. Naruto is the last of three royal clans he has to take multiple spouses."

"And don't forget he is **An UZUMAKI** stamina king with army of shadow clones." Said Karin

At this every girl started imagining huge orgies that will make Jiraiya shot like a rocket.

"Kukukuku I don't mind sharing Naru-kun." Anko said

"But we have to take him on dates." Said Ayame

"But who will be the first as his date." Asked Ino

"Ladies we have to settle this by battle."

Each girl locked their eyes yelled a war cry Stone-Paper-Seizer-(Lizard-Spock)

The results were

1: Hinata 2: Anko 3: Karin 4: Yakumo 5: Ino 6: Ayame 7: Keiko

At the same time Kurama was feeling some unfamiliar emotions. "Tou-san I don't know what they are but I am felling weird. Whenever I see Naruto with other girls I feel like hurting here." Pointed the fox where its heart lies

"Kit what you are feeling is love for Naruto and jealousy towards the girls." Answered Ryuu

"What should I do then?"

"Well you can take a human female form and can make him happy by giving him you love. As your previous host were females you can take reference from them."

"Hai, tou-san I will do that."

_**Namikaze compound **_

In the meeting room we find Mai, Sannin and Naruto. From the looks of adults they were very serious and about to tell Naruto his further duties.

"Naruto as you know we Namikaze are the richest family of all elemental nation. But as such you are carrying Not only Namikaze blood but Uzumaki, Uchiha and Senju blood as well it comes upon your shoulder to revive these clans back to their former glories. When you will become next clan head you have to take multiple wives at least four and upto your wish. It is your decision whether you want to revoke CRA or not. If yes then by the age of sixteen you have to choose 4 girls or else council will decide the candidates." Said Mai

During all this Naruto kept his face stoic. Thanks to the training from Hiashi and Fugaku. But special thanks to Neko aka Yugao his mother's ex-student who was the most beautiful ANBU. He liked her and was only male who has the power make her blush and not lose his third leg.

"I need some time to think about this." Said Naruto

"Thinking …. Gaki you should say yes as you are living every man's dream, without bad consequences." Said Jiraiya. But was silenced by a punch on head by Tsunade

"Shut-up Jiraiya he is not a pervert like you. He needs to think with his right brain. "

'Oh Tsunade how wrong you are He is even bigger pervert than me. It's just have to bloom out I can feel in my bones. But I will not tell may you can be his Harem member and it will be good material for my book.' Though Jiraiya

Naruto was thinking about the meeting. People say you can love only one person in life, after that all are pseudo love. He felt something in his heart about the girls that spend time with him. Was that only lust or was that love. He was confused. So he asked Ryuu for advice.

"A king is the one listens everybody's advice but do's what his heart tells." Was only his advice. Naruto understood this. He loved each girl equally. He would do anything to protect them, to cherish them, to make them happy. It was love not lust (May be a little)

He exited his room and confronted his family. He has made decision to bring back his family to former glory and for love he has in his heart. "I will accept CRA." He told them and begun to walk after some distance he fainted due to mental images of having his harem and a giant orgy.

Jiraiya was doing his Icha-Icha dance (The one you do after having sex with a gorgeous woman). Tsunade had a tick mark on her head for Jiraiya's antic but was happy for Naruto. The same were feeling of Mai and Orochiko.

_**Two months before Final exam**_

Final exams were just two months away. Naruto found out why his chakra affected other people. Well it simple, as his chakra was AG's chakra and everybody prays to God if they want something. The chakra affected them according to what they wanted like Tsunade she wanted to be young she got it. Now she looked like 21. People thought it was her special Henge. But only Namikaze's knew the truth. Fugaku wanted more power to become Hokage so he got the MS and much more.

Naruto also told Hinata and Keiko why their chakra colour was different. They were shocked to the core that they were avatar of Kami and Yami. And with power comes the responsibility.

Naruto decided now it was time to start dating the girls that he loves.

_**Hyuuga compound**_

Naruto thought who he should take as a first date. The answer came as Hinata; he knew her from the age of 1. She was his oldest friend and he loved her very much. Those lavender eyes were window to her kind and beautiful soul. And he knew her feelings for him. So he decided he should ask Hiashi's permission to court her daughter. So he marched towards their compound.

One his way towards Hiashi's office he bumped into some one. "Hey there are you ok." Asked a worried Naruto

"You should watch… Na-na Naruto-kun" said blushing Hanabi. Hanabi Hyuuga was 3 year younger sister of Hinata.

"Hanabi-chan how are you?" asked Naruto. Naruto knew that Hanabi had a puppy crush on him and he thought it was cute of her.

"I am ok, were you going in such hurry?"

"Oh I want to have an audience with you father"

"Then go he has just finished his paperwork."

Naruto came to his office door and knocked on it "Who is it?" asked a voice from inside

"It is Namikaze Naruto, may I enter" Naruto used Namikaze name for official use only.

"Come in."

"Hyuuga-sama" said Naruto with a short bow. Hiashi knew Naruto used sama as a honorific when in serious talk.

"What can I do for you Namikaze-sama?"

"I am here to ask you official permission to court your elder daughter Hinata." He said with a deep bow. When Naruto was still bowing Hiashi had a small smile on his face. He always wanted to have family relationship with his best friend and team mate. Now it could be possible even if he was not alive.

"You have my permission Namikaze-sama, **BUT** hurt my daughter in any way I will make your life as living hell, **UNDERSTOOD**." Warned Hiashi

"Hai Hyuuga-sama. I also want to tell you that I have revoked CRA."

"Hmm you have to sacrifice something for doing best for your clan" ('Sacrifice my ass boy you are living every man's dream' thought Hiashi's inner pervert.) "If Hinata is ok then I am ok"

"Thank you Hyuuga-sama. You won't regret this." Hiashi came and took him in hug "Your parent's would be so proud of you Naruto-kun for the man you are becoming"

"Arigatou Hiashi-ojisan." And with that he left the office

"You made the right choice Nii-san." Came the voice of Hizashi from the shadows.

"Yes I know Ototou. I can't find better suitor for Hinata than him."

"Say do you want to bet that next Hyuuga he will marry will be Hanabi." Asked Hizashi in childish voice

"I say it will be Gina."

"The bets are on brother."

_**Hinata's room**_

Naruto knocked on Hinata's room. He heard shuffling sound and footstep coming to doors. He was greeted with the sight of blushing Hinata. He came into the room, he saw an orange book horribly hidden under the bed.

"What were you doing Hina-hime" asked Naruto

"I was reading books on herbs." Said a still blushing Hinata

"Is this your herb book?" asked Naruto as he showed the orange book

"N..Na.. Naruto -ouji give me that book." Yelled Hinata now having a full body blush

"So my Hime like ecchi, hmmm" me mused Now Hinata looked like she was going to faint.

"Ok all teasing aside. I want to ask you something." Asked Naruto seriously

"What is it Naru-ouji?"

"Would you like to go one a date with me?" asked Naruto

Hinata was shocked her Naru-ouji wanted to take her on a date. Instantly the voice came out "Hai, I would love to go out with you Naruto-ouji."

"Then it is date day after tomorrow at 6:30. Be ready"

"I will." She replied by giving kiss on his cheeks and happily skipping out of room to tell her mother about the date.

_**Date evening**_

Correct on 6:30 Naruto entered Hyuuga estate. He sensed Hinata, while she was in her room getting ready for date night.

Naruto approached Aiko "Konichiwa Aiko-obachan, could you please inform Hinata of my arrival it's time for date."

"Oh my Naruto-kun you are looking quite dashing if I were not married I would go on date with you." Aiko said teasingly. Now Naruto was heavily blushing.

"Kaa-chan you are embarrassing him and he is my date." Hinata chided while holding Naruto's hand possessively. While during this Naruto was staring at Hinata wide eyed. She was wearing white full sleeve shirt over which was a black sleeveless jacket and a bellbottom long skirt. She had little make-up, surma in eye and a little lip gloss. In short she is a hell of beauty from heaven.

"Beautiful" said Naruto in blissful state

"Why thank you Naruto-ouji, you are also looking handsome." Coyly said Hinata while her cheeks were little crimson. Naruto was wearing orange t-shirt with brown blazer and black jeans.

"Young man bring her before 11 pm." Said Hiashi from the hall

"Hai ojisan." With that Naruto

"Our daughter is becoming beautiful women, isn't she?" said Aiko

"Yes, it was like she just took birth yesterday and today she is dating." Said Hiashi with anime tears for happiness and worry for his daughter

"Shall we go, I think we were on 8th chapter of this book" she took out orange book from her kimono sleeves

"Oh yes it's time for 9th chapter." Said Hiashi with lecherous smile

_**With Naruto and Hinata**_

Naruto and Hinata walked and went toward Hokage monuments. Hinata asked "Where are you taking me Naruto-ouji."

"Just behind a monument I have surprise for you." Said Naruto cryptically

There Hinata saw a medium size water fall. "Its beautiful Naruto-ouji" said a flabbergasted Hinata "But it was not here previously"

"oh I build it up with a friends (Tenzo) help"

Near the water fall was a table with two chairs. It was a candle light dinner in open under the moon.

Hinata was impressed by the setup. It was one of the reasons she loved Naruto, always trying to make others happy. She took Naruto's hand and said "Shall we begin our date my Prince."

"Your command is my wish." Said Naruto

Their date well. Both were enjoying it. They just want to bask in each other's presence. "You know Hina-hime your eyes even gorgeous than the moon" said Naruto ('Hey that moon is my creation it is more beautiful' said Ryuu from his mind)

There was a comfortable silence at the end. Naruto was little nervous.

"Hinata I have to…."

"About CRA"

"Yes, are yo…."

"I am fine with it."

"Bu…."

"It is ok if and only if you love us equaly."

"Us."

"Yeah here's the list who are seriously interested in you and who are not fangirls."

"Hinata did have I told you that you are the best."

"Hmmm no but you can tell me by giving me a kiss."

Listening to the lady Naruto gave her a soul searing kiss.

Naruto dropped Hinata at the Hyuuga estate. Hinata didn't want Naruto to leave so she used the remaining time very well. She pulled him in a very sensual kiss. He responded with equal passion. He licked her lips and she opened her mouth inviting his.

But they were interrupted by a fake cough. They saw Hinata's parent standing there. They both were blushing. Hiashi was glaring at Naruto but was silenced by an elbow to his ribs by Aiko.

"Oh my love is in the air." Aiko said in singsong voice

"Ok Hinata farewell him now." Said Hiashi

"It was fun Naruto-ouji" said Hinata

"Yes it was. We should do it again." They both said good night with a chaste kiss

_**One month before**_

It was just one month left for them to finally become a full-fledged NINJA. It was both excitement and nervous zone time. Hinata and Naruto were having at least one date per weak. And now Naruto was going to ask Anko for the date.

Anko came home again from A-ranked mission. She was planning to take a shower and hit the bed. But first decided to sit a bit.

Naruto saw Anko relaxing in one of the easy chair. He approached her. He put his hand on her shoulder and started massaging it. Anko knew it was Naruto because she identified his touch, his chakra that he was using as medium to massage.

"Hey Tenshi how was your mission." Asked Naruto while snaking his hand towards her waist and moving them again on her shoulder.

"You know it Naru-kun same ~ Oh yeah right there~ old same old." Said Anko moaning in relief

"Say would you like to go on a date with me." Asked Naruto

Anko faced Naruto and asked "Doesn't it affects that I am six year older than you."

"Na, age is just a number but what important is where and what your heart wants. And besides older women have their own perks." Said Naruto in semi-lecherous tone

"You are perv but you are my perv. So the time of date is." Said Anko succumbing into his massage

"Tomorrow at 7'o clock." Said Naruto

_**Date Night**_

Naruto was waiting for Anko outside her room. When the room opened Naruto was wide eyed like they were going to pop out of his head.

There stood Anko in her full glory. She wore one shoulder strap red dress which was open on her stomach showing her navel. There was slit open showing her long slender legs clad in stockings. If sexiness was to be compared to the explosion caused by bomb then by all mean she was fath…errr mother of all hydrogen bomb.

But behind all this sexiness he saw her beauty, her innocence her love.

"Close your mouth Naru-kun or flies will make home in it" said Anko slightly blushing

"Um huh" was the only intelligent reply he could give

"Come on we have a date"

"Oh yes sorry I got lost in your beauty." Now Anko was blushing madly which out of her characteristics.

Naruto took hold of Anko by putting his arm around her waist and leading tha way

"Naru-kun where are we going."

"Well it's a surprise."

"You can tell me in ears."

"Then it won't be a surprise"

"You meanie" said Anko with a pout on her luscious lips, Naruto was tempted to kiss her then and there but he controlled.

They arrived at their destination "Naru-kun is this the Blue Imperials the most expensive hotel, people have to wait 3 months to get reservation how did you get it only in one day." Said Anko in disbelief

"Well for Angle like you I would also bring you the moon. As for reservation I have my means." ('Hey why are you after my moon' yelled Ryuu)

"Oh how romantic of you."

"Well shall we continue?"

"Hai"

They went to the reception table "Table for two Namikaze Naruto and Mitarashi Anko" said Naruto

But the manager came "Oh Namikaze-sama and Lady Mitarashi please come here I will show you your table."

He showed them table "Please take seat Sir, Lady. Hiro please take their order." Said the manager to one of the waiter

"Yes sir" but when he saw who was there he sneered at them. Anko and Naruto caught this action as he put a fake smile on his face

"Well bring the best wine of the house and for starters bring Chole, for me bring teriyaki chicken and what will you have Anko."

"Well I will have sweet rise."

Hiro wrote their orders. After some time the orders were bought. But Naruto sensed the emotions of waiter were not good and there was something wrong with the food which he deduced was poisoned.

"Captain-san I think your waiter thought we ordered poison" said Naruto with calm voice

"What?" said the manager. Now the waiter was panicking. He tried to run away but was caught by snake summoned by Anko

"You are ruining my date and you thing I will let you go." Said Anko with anger

"Do your worst snake-whore" said Hiro

'Wrong move ass.' Thought Anko as no one calls her with obscene name in his presence remained in one piece. With a blink of eye he was in front of Hiro and fist in his stomach. Hiro threw up blood

"No one insults my tenshi." Naruto made eye contact with Hiro activating his EMS he said **"**_**Tsukyomi**_**" **and with second Hiro was crying on the floor while muttering sorry again and again

"What did you do Naru-kun" asked Anko

"Oh just taste of his own medicine. Manager please arrange another table I don't want to ruin Tenshi's mood" said Naruto. Anko was pleased because still he thought about her feelings.

After the date was over Naruto and Anko went towards Namikaze estate. Naruto gave a kiss to Anko to lips and said good night.

They went to their rooms and changed in their sleepwear. Naruto was about to sleep when he heard know on his room. It was Anko. "Can I sleep with you Naru-kun."

"Still those nightmares" asked Naruto. Anko nodded her head for yes. Naruto parted his covers and patted his bed indicating Anko to sleep there. Anko happily complied and slide inside the cover and hugged Anko. He gave her a kiss on lips. But a simple kiss became more passionate. He nibbled on her lower lips for entrance. She opened her mouth but was surprised as she shoved her tongue in his mouth.

Her tongue was soft and long as she searched his whole mouth. It was becoming the hottest make-out session. Anko tried to grab his penis but was stopped by Naruto. "Not there just Anko-chan you know I am still academy student."

"Hmm you are no fun." She pouted

"Maybe later hon." And then they went to sleep

_**Exam Day**_

Finally it was the day of their exams. It was the day that they would became Ninja. Naruto wore mesh armour above it was a white zipper. He had black ANBU pants. The most extraordinary was his trench coat. It was orange; on its back were four clan symbols. Uchiha, Senju and Namikaze clan symbols acted as vertices of triangle while Uzumaki clan symbol as its incenter.

He had his Kunai pouch on this right. He tugged his flute on his hips. He had developed the hobby of playing flute.

He and his friend were strolling towards the academy. Some bystanders were greeting him while some were glaring and saying ill words at him.

Young soldier of a giant army. They were ready to sacrifice their life for their beliefs, for their village, for their precious people.

"Ok class today is the day that you have waited for long time. Today you will become Shinobi." And so on he gave the speech

"Your first exam will be written test. Let the test begin." Said Iruka

After one hour student were taken on target practise field.

"Your second test is target aiming. These dummies will be moving in random pattern and throwing paintballs. You have to aim for them and defend yourself from paint balls. Understood."

"Hai sensei." Chorused all students

After some time "Now your third test is Ninjutsu. Do perform _**Bunshin, Kawarimi and Henge. **_Then three E-ranked and three D-ranked jutsu of your Chakra Nature. And if you have any higher jutsu you can perform it for extra credit."

And so the students performed the Justus. But some were unfortunate.

"Next test is Genjutsu casting and dispelling."

And Final was Taijustu, where they have to fight each other for 5 minutes while they were been evaluated by Chunins.

"Ok class come tomorrow as the final test will be field test so carry your tolls with you."

_**Next day**_

Again all students were present in the academy for final test. It was survival test. A two person squad will have to 'survive' two days in TF 22. It was known as Pseudo Forest of death. It was a copy of original but was little lethal.

The teams were

Ino and Shino; Kiba and Shikamaru; Choji and Sasuke; Yakumo and Keiko; Hinata and Sakura; Sai and Ami, Naruto and Fuki.

Fuki was one of the girls who was not a fan girl. Much like Naruto she was also orphan. Naruto respected her for that. She was always striving hard to become powerful. Naruto would sometimes help her with whatever difficulty she would face. Naruto even offered her to stay at Namikaze estate but she refused.

She had violet hair and black eyes. She was well developed for her age. She has a prankster personality and would help Naruto I playing pranks on others.

Out of 45, 34 passed the exams. "Don't worry those who failed can take exams after six month." Iruka said "And Congratulation to those who passed. Team will be announcing in three days. So good"

Fuki was sitting on the swing, while happy that she was teamed with Naruto and passed the exams. She was approached by Mizuki. "Hey there Fuki-chan congrats one passing the exam. I think you would like to be in the team of Naruto, won't you?"

"Why would you think like that?" asked Fuki

"Cause you have feelings for him. But he won't reply your feeling. He is high society and you are low life, it doesn't match up."

"What should I do then?" asked teary eyed Fuki

"Well there is a test."

_**Some time later**_

Fuki was running for life; why, do you ask. Because Mizuki manipulated her in stealing forbidden scroll from Hokage tower. Now she was running from Mizuki to save her life and honour.

"Come here Fuki-chan let me make you a woman."

"Get away from me freak." Said Fuki

Fuki brought Mizuki in open field and stopped. Seeing Fuki unmoving Mizuki thought she had given up. But he didn't see the evil smirk on her face. Mizuki inched towards her. Holding her chin he asked "Any last word."

"Yes, boom." And with that Fuki exploded. But Mizuki on last minute used **Kawarimi**.

"So you survived traitor." Asked Naruto from the shadows

"Naruto what are you doing here." Asked Mizuki

"At academy I sensed your emotions and knew you were upto something. I followed you and I found you telling Fuki about you 'test'. Now you will be punished."

"Ha as if you demon could defeat me, I am elite Chunin and you are freshout genin. And don't you wanna know why people call you demon."

"Oh pray tell me why they call me." Asked Naruto in mock sad tone

"Kyubi was not killed 14 years ago. It was sealed in you. You are the Kyubi."

At this Naruto started chuckling and it became full blown laugh. Mizuki thought he lost his mind. So he took the opportunity and attacked Naruto. But was by barrages of Kunai was sideways.

"I won't let you harm Naruto-kun." Said Fuki

"So demon whore also came."

The atmosphere temperature falls by 15 degree

"Don't you think I won't know my status as a Jinchuriki. And by speaking it in open and insulting Fuki you brought your own end."

**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple shadow clone technique) **And with that Mizuki received beating of his life.

Naruto tortured Mizuki to gain information. But damn he was tough. Naruto got frustrated by the voice came "Humans – humans they don't know when to talk or when to shut up. Use your own path and read his mind."

**Ningendou: Maindo sa-chi (Human Path: Mind search) **And Naruto searched Mizuki's mind. He got was important and reaped his soul out of his body.

Now he had fully awakened his **Rinnegan. **All rings were connected. His body started exploding green chakra in huge amount affecting the life.

He was about to fall but Fuki caught him. "Naruto-kun are you ok?"

"Yeah, and sorry you have to watch that."

"Thank you for saving and preventing his plans." Fuki lightly kissed on his cheeks

"Could you please take me to my home?"

"Oh it will be my pleasure." Fuki took him home leaving the rest of the work for ANBU

_**AN:**_

Don- two

I have read various fics were youki and yokai are used. But hey they are Not from Naruto series originally, are they? I think they are Inuyasha and Rosario. So I mashed my brain and used something new. God Chakra, Primary and secondary chakra.

Shakti the word I am using as a unit of chakra. Control can be said like efficiency i.e. out 100 Shakti of chakra how many are perfectly used.

Chakra unit- Chakra control - (Rank level)

0 to7500 – NA - (Civilians)

10,000 to 20,000 -1 to 10 by 100 - (1st year academy student)

30,000 to 50,000 - 11 to 22 by 100 - (Genin)

50,000 to 80,000 - 23 to 38 by 100 - (Chunin)

80,000 to 120,000 - 39 to 59 by 100 - (Jonin)

110,000 to 160,000 - 60 to 87 by 100 - (Kage)

Beyond 200,000 Biju

And yes I have raised the level of Academy. AND for the Rinnegan upper is form Heaven realm aka DEVA and Preta, Middle is for Human realm aka HUMAN and ANIMAL and lower for HELL realm aka ASURA AND NARAKA

HAREM: Hinata, Keiko, Anko, Ino, Yakumo, Yugao, Hanabi, Tsunade, Ayame, Gina, Fuki.


	4. QUESTIONs AND VOTING

_**QUESTIONS AND VOTING**_

Hi, is back but this is not a chapter. I know the origin of Sage has come to light but do tell me what do you think the way I have written the origin of Sage, Juubi and chakra. Criticisms are welcomed.

I have some questions and want your opinion on these ones.

Q1: What will be the consequences if an Uchiha is transplanted with any normal eyes? Just imagine and tell me what does come into your mind.

Q2: If Uchiha brothers have activated Mangekyou Sharingan and they just exchanged their eyes before going blind, what will be the results?

PM or review if you have answers for it.

One of the fans asked me to add Kushina in Naruto's harem, I have no problem in adding her but I want to have a vote for that. So vote if you want her in or not. The decision is yours.

_**Thank you**_


End file.
